Neverland
by kalu19
Summary: Luna Saintclaire doesn't believe in magic, fairytales nor in love at first sight . Then she found herself in a live storytelling with sirens, pirates,Indians, fairies and a harem of lost boys. But her situation was bigger, tougher, obsessed and a bundle of danger from every breath. Her problem was her frenemy, her captive and the everlasting Peter Pan.
1. Chapter 1

Sundays were wonderful. They were special, but they also told the end of a free and peaceful weekend. It was November so every tree was full of orange, brown, and red, making beautiful scenery from every view. It would had been a perfect night to go out and see the moon and feel the cold night breeze, but for Luna Saintclaire it was against her wishes that she was in a night club with two of her already drunk friends, Emily and Lucy,who had already gotten lost in the crowd. And so, Luna decided to go back to her house not wanting to upset her 15-year-old younger brother, Benedict. That was her first mistake. Luna never agreed to go to those kinds of place, she never even drank, but maybe the main mistake and most severe was when she turned her head feeling someone's eyes on her. At first there was nothing, then she saw him, beautiful light brown eyes followed her blue ones and in that moment Luna was captured. The eyes disappeared among the crowed dancing and jumping, then they appeared again never leaving her attention, then the eyes had a face for only a fraction of a second and it took Luna's breath away and just like that he was gone, like the wind.

Luna turned around looking sideways, but whoever the beautiful face was, was gone now and just like that she also decided to leave it behind, her heart still beating fast. Outside she went to wait for the bus, Luna was 16, how she got into the club was only because her friend Emily was excellent in making fake documents and she knew the owner of the club. Luna knew how to drive but she wasn't allowed to drive the car nor go many places alone so she took the bus, she had no problem with it, she enjoyed the strange stories one could get out of the small ride. Luna's dark hair danced as the cold wind hit it. She turned so that it would not bother her face earning her the surprise of seen three young men all wearing hoodies representing a forest animal. Luna thought it would've looked cute on children, but the men in front of her were her age or less. They looked ridiculous to her. She tried not to laugh and to think of them as dangerous as they got closer to her.

"Hey princess what are you doing all alone out here" - the one under a black bear hood asked

"What else does one do in a bus stop? Oh right wait for a bus how cool is that" – Luna couldn't help herself she loved the opportunity to create sarcasm remarks especially to dumb questions

"Someone is on a foul mood tonight" – Luna rolled her eyes at the remark

"Or maybe is because she wished for more intelligent company, or mature for that matter" – Luna said as she looked them up and down

"It looks more like you're checking us out than criticizing our awesome wardrobe ideas"

"Listen, bear boy, if you think you look awesome then you really have issues up in your head, I mean what are you, four? Grow up" – when the words left her mouth Luna felt wrong about it, it was like telling a child Santa wasn't real, but she couldn't understand why, they weren't kids, they were at least her age. The man under the bear hood was going to reply when the one under a fox hoodie stopped him and walked near Luna.

"What's your definition of maturity Luna? – The low and masculine voice said and it made Luna jump. She had never said her name out loud so it got to her on how they would know it. It was already clear to her she was in danger of 3 psychopaths, she started to back away slowly then the young man spoke again. – "I'm old enough to know that your attitude is nothing new, your words are nothing and right now I suggest you change your attitude or I worry for your state of mind"

"Well that's my problem, but thanks for your non welcomed concern" – Luna turned and walked away as fast as she could just as the three of them went after her, knocking her down to the floor. She yelled and hit them but they were strong, very strong. She could feel their muscles under their jackets.

A sudden pair of arms pulled the one of the fox hoodie off Luna; the same pair of hands pulled the other two boys off and held Luna up and cradled her in his arms like a child. Luna looked up and saw the warm brown eyes of her captor, the same pair of eyes that had gotten her attention inside the club. He turned to see the boys and glared in their direction as he walked away with Luna in his arms. She was speechless and still in shock, her heart drumming in her chest, but her eyes never left her savior just like he would not glance at her. She heard a familiar noise and looked away from the man just to see the bus near them. He stopped and lowered her gently finally sparing her a glance. His golden bunch of loosed curls got into his eyes and made him look childish and cute, he captivated Luna. He stopped the bus with a wave of his hand and pulled her in gently. He slowly moved his hand to her face taking a loosed strand of her long brown hair away from her face. Then just like a dream he turned and walk away as the doors started to close leaving Luna thinking how much of it really happened and when will she ever meet the silent and mysterious young man. As she took the last seat in the bus she turned to look outside just in time to see a strange light following the bus, but she blinked and it was gone.

This was the first of many strange nights for Luna Saintclaire

**AN: hello I hope you enjoy this chapter. I write story's for myself and ma friends *smiles* but I never post them online this story is posted on watpad but I wanted to bring it over to this account. I had the idea for this story a few years ago since I love Peter Pan I wntd to try to do a fan fic of it but never work on it till now. I hope u all like it. I'm not sure if ill upload the entire story here unless of course u want it. tell me what u think id love to know your thoughts :) most of it r original characters but the basic idea of peter pan is not mine of course it belongs 2 J.M Barrie also ma apologies if any misspelling missed me.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Luna, are you day dreaming again?"

"You've been like that since Sunday, are you sure you're alright?"

Luna was just getting out of school with her friends, but they kept bothering her about spacing out all the time. They hit the mark of course. It had started after Sunday; the young man who saved her was still ruling her mind not of love, but of curiosity. But Emily and Lucy knew no boundaries when it came to an interesting topic, Luna knew she could barely get them off if they knew something was wrong and sounded interesting.

"Did you meet someone special?" – Emily asked while playing with her brown hair, Luna just ignored her.

"Lu, you never told us you left and we got worried, so don't go blaming it on us if we are curious about what happened to you."

"Nothing happened, if something had I would have told you" – she mentally agreed with herself that Sunday night had been too crazy for her, especially when she didn't even say thank you to the blonde.

"Oh Lu, it's your dear baby brother" – Lucy said with a smirk. She had a crush on Ben ever since he tutored her. Unfortunately, he was never interested in dating, he had had a girlfriend before but it ended so badly that he just wanted to stay single for a while. Luna turned her head in his direction, seeing his mess of brown hair that almost covered his classes.

"Hey Luni, let's go home" – Luna gave him her best glare, she hated when he called her Luni – "Oh the scary eyes, give me a moment while I go tremble in a corner"- if Luna liked making sarcastic comments her brother rivaled it by loving it and making it worse if he could. He could match her attitude easily.

"Don't forget to change your diapers, little bro" - Luna turned to her friends and smiling said good-bye as she went out of the classroom. Ben walked next to her and even though he was a year younger he was taller than Luna, not only that, but he was the mature type who kept to themselves. He was well-known in school not for his skills, but for the fight he finished last year when a boy in Luna's class tried to get her to date him, he had somehow heard about it and rushed to her class only to knock the boy out with a punch in the face.

"Why so quiet? You're usually babbling about your day. Oh, wait let me correct that, complaining is the better word for it." – Luna said smiling at him she liked teasing him.

"I'm just tired; did you get your grades?

"Yep, 3 A's and 2 B's and I'm not even trying this year."

"Oh, you have to try? – Ben smirk

"No, I don't. I just get bored and love to fail and repeat a grade just to be with you, that's how much I love you." – Luna made her tone of voice so sweet it made Ben stop and give her a disgusted look.

"I'll happily change schools thank you very much"

"Omg! Are you breaking up with me!? – Luna acted shock stopping in front of Ben as he rolled his eyes smiling.

"I could, but then I remember I live next to your room so it would be pointless" Luna laughed.

Luna continued to her house laughing with her brother on the way. They had a good relationship as siblings mostly because they had stayed alone most of the time since their parents work overseas and they would stay with their aunt. Now they were staying for the week, a rare occasion. Luna and Ben entered their house as their aunt yelled to get ready for dinner. Luna ran to her room leaving her bags and books on her bed, she was going to go downstairs when she saw a silver light in her window. She almost swore it look like a star as she got closer to her window, but the light then moved so fast Luna lost track of it. Curious she went downstairs saying to her aunt she was going to pick something up in the mailbox. Luna searched everywhere, but the silver light was nowhere to be seen and it was already night inside she sat in the table next to her brother.

"So what was so important that you went outside?" – Ben whisper as he took a piece of meat.

"None of your damn business"

"Are you meeting with someone behind my back, sis?" – Luna glanced at Ben, his tone was relaxed, but the meaning behind it meant he knew something and it worried her. Ben was a strategist and he liked playing games with Luna.

"Who would I meet? Besides, are you referring to something in specific?"

"No. just asking nothing more" – he said smiling.

"Benedict, you should show more respect to your older sister" – Ben and Luna glanced at their aunt, she was in her 40's with blonde hair tied in a donut and dashing cloths. She worked as a designer and was old-fashioned. "Luna, is there someone you're interested in?" She asked.

" 's just Ben trying to play games. I am not looking for romance at the moment, I want to focus on my studies" – Luna replied smiling as Ben rolled his eyes.

"Your parents should arrive tomorrow so I want both of you here early. Understand?

"Aunt, I have after school activities and I need to attend, its important" – Ben said finishing his glass of soda'.

"Very well."

"I'm done. I'll go take a shower" – Luna said as she stormed upstairs to the bathroom, she had to or Ben would have wrestle her for it. When she finished she went to her room with her short pants and sleeveless shirt ready for bed. She had no homework and she was glad about it since she wanted to have a good night sleep. She looked up to the night sky noticing how the bright stars were making the sky look so beautiful. Slowly she got on her bed and rested on her soft covers almost drifting to sleep, when she heard a flute playing in the background. Luna remained with her eyes closed thinking it was the neighbors, then she recognized the melody and smiled unconsciously. It was Silver bells, she opened her eyes curious at why someone would be playing a Christmas song so early, but amused it was her favorite song. She fell asleep feeling happy noticing she had been upset or preoccupied in her mind and the melody soothed her as she continue to sing the song in her mind.

**AN again thank u 4 reading *smiles* hope u enjoyed this chap and for any mistakes ma apology's as well :) any reviews are welcome also**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ben, I'm serious didn't you hear it? It was loud enough."

"No Luna, I even went downstairs to have a drink and never heard any music, especially Christmas ones."

"But I heard it; it was some sort of flute."

"Luna, I have work to do so stop trying to convince me of something that I didn't hear" – Ben had gotten up from his desk and glared at Luna, he hated been interrupted when he was working.

"Fine, whatever, I'm going back home, aunt Macy must have picked up mom and dad already. Don't be home too late" – Luna slammed the door angry, she hated when things sounded crazy especially from her. She wasn't fond of make-believe and crazed up stories. What had happen the night before was nothing, but she sounded crazy to her brother and that made her upset. She was now downstairs near the school backyard considering taking the forest path to her house, Luna would take it when she wanted some time alone or when boredom stroked and she wanted to race Ben. Today, she just felt the forest calling her and for no reason what so ever she started humming silver bells. A sudden laughter made her freeze on her feet,she followed it and looked up at a tree, the boy with the fox hood was seating on a branch watching her as he ate an apple.

"Oh. Sorry. It's just, for someone so serious you sure have your Christmas spirit up and ready."

"Is it fox season yet? – Luna tried her sweetest voice, trying to hide the fact her heart was drumming in her chest

" If you catch me what will you do to me? – She could practically see his smirk.

"Skin you alive?

"Considering my fox skin is a jacket I don't think that will work out, honey."

"Who said anything about the jacket?

"I think I'm in love" – he started to play with the apple as he moved around on the branch – "well, the forbidden is a very good temptation, don't you think Luna? –his voice had already met adulthood, but he was clearly still a young man who apparently was more than just dangerous.

"Are you alone? Where's your pack of weirdos?"

"Behind you! He yelled making Luna scream and twirl to meet with whatever was coming her way, but anger boil as she saw he faked it

"You're way too easy cupcake, I even feel bad."

"Why won't you leave me alone?

"Because I'm bored and last time we didn't get to play, Luna" – the boy's hood leveled up showing his wide smile, giving Luna shivers. He seemed to almost say something else before he jumped off the tree just as a rock was thrown his way. Luna turned to see her brother with anger in his face going after the fox boy.

"Wait, Ben! – She held his arm just in time - "don't, there are more of them and they are crazy and strong. Don't bother, I'm fine."

"This isn't the first time? – He met her eyes and she let go realizing something was wrong.

"Ben, weren't you going home later?

" Didn't you text me saying Aunt Macy was here to give us a ride home? – His eyes questioned hers. Luna rapidly went ballistic searching for her cell phone but found nothing.

"You didn't text me, did you?

"My bad, I lost my phone, maybe I left it in my class or something" – Luna looked apologetic and felt stupid about it, but she felt scared about who would have text Ben about them.

"Luna, let's just go home before any other psycho goes after you, I'm too tired to care at this point anyways."

"Apparently I attract animals."

"My sister the animal magnet, as if my job was not difficult enough" – Luna hit Ben in the head but smiled at him. She had wondered what would have happened if Ben hadn't gotten that message to come down, or if it was one of the other boys who did it. But she kept having met them before a secret from Ben. Luna didn't want to make a scene of something that she could probably still handle on her own. At that thought the beautiful face of her savior that night came to her mind making her smile wider.

"Oh damn, I forgot I had to pick some documents for the teacher"

"It's fine, Ben. I can walk home, I'll stay near people"

"Here, take my phone just in case, you're the older sibling so I'm going to trust your decision" –Ben told her with a stern face; Luna just nodded and continued her way home. She was nervous and it got worse when she heard Silver Bell's being played again, her eyes went wide and she had stopped walking.

"I must be losing it, or someone is playing a bad joke on me" – she heard a noise coming from behind and she turned to look what it was seeing the boy who had a rabbit hoodie frozen in place, he and Luna had a stare down, even if she could not see his face she could feel his glare. He suddenly turned and ran the other direction. Luna looked around her to see if people could see him too, but no one was even giving the running rabbit a glance of importance. It made her angry and she felt as if they were making fun of her. She considered running to her house but it would make people look at her weird and call unwanted attention to her. So she just walked faster, Ben's cell on her hand. She was going to cross the street when a hand pulled her back, her back met a light green jacket with the smell of pine trees. Luna panic thinking it was one of the boys, but the hand holding her was warm and gentle something about that figure made Luna at ease. She took a deep breath and looked up her deep ocean eyes meeting the light brown pair almost cover in golden twirls of hair.

Luna felt butterflies in her stomach realizing who was holding her back, but she pushed away to meet him straight on. She had promised to say thank you when she met him again, but her voice didn't want to work and she just wanted to look at him feeling stupid and immature. He suddenly held her hand and with the other he made the gesture of silence so that she would not make a sound. Then as if in a dream in slow motion he ran holding her hand, Luna realized he was taking her somewhere, but she was so surprised her brain had stop functioning or maybe it was because he would turn back to see her and give her a smile that would tell her "trust me".

"I Guess I'll follow you" – she whispered for herself but he seemed to hear her and laugh so she decided to push it a little more – "I'm Luna, Luna Saintclair."

He stopped and Luna felt worried she had done something wrong, but he turned to face her and held her hand to him kissing the back of it so gently Luna felt as if she had not seen it she would had not believed he did it. The cold wind passed through them moving his twirls from his eyes as he was looking at her.

"I'm Peter" –Luna was surprised at his voice it held a very light English scent to it, his eyes seem to dance at some inner joke he had –"Peter Pan, the pleasure is all mine Miss Luna"

Luna felt her day had just gone from bad to just freaking strange and unreal.

**AN thanks 4 reading *smiles* **


	4. Chapter 4

_"I'm Peter, Peter Pan."_

The voice and words still hunted Luna, she felt sick and tired but most of all disappointed. The man she had hoped to see was just as crazy as the ones after her in animal clothes. The difference was that he had helped her twice and was very polite. He had even made her think she had been dreaming. Ever since she had met him everything had started to be weird and strange to the point where she didn't care anymore. After he had told her his name she had stared at him in disbelieve, but she saw no lie in his eyes. Luna decided to ignore the alarms in her head about the mysterious blonde and just pass it out as a coincidence. After walking together for a while he had to do something important, so he bid her farewell and disappeared, not before kissing her hand of course and staring straight into her blue eyes.

"Luna, darling what's the matter?" Her mother had entered her room with a worried face. They had arrived before Luna; she had returned to her house feeling she had stepped out of a dream and paranoid thanks to her animal stalkers.

"Luna?" Her mother asked again.

"Mother, I'm fine really. I just feel tired, that's all" – Luna smiled trying to assure her.

"Did you like your gifts?"

"Yes very much. Thanks a lot, mother"

"I'm so glad. Now, if only Benedict would come home already so we can have dinner,"- she pouted. Luna had to laugh, her mom was almost 36 years old and she acted like a 20-year-old girl.

"Mother, please you know what a workaholic he is sometimes. Just let him be, he will arrive when he has finished his work load or whatever he's up to."

"Macy told me you have been acting strange lately; she told me that it looked as if you were waiting for something to happen. Is there something you worry about, Luna?" – Her mother stared at the same color of eyes as hers, but Luna remained silent.

"No. Nothing at all," – she found it would be silly to mention the stalkers.

"Are you sure, darling? You can always talk to us you know." – Her mother gently caressed Luna's long dark hair – "You know you can always go with us and study abroad, you may even find a fine young man to marry."

"Marriage already mother? What is this the 18th century? – Luna laughed, but felt a bit angry at the mention of control over her life.

"No, I was just saying Luna, you are free to choose who you want just as long as he can provide a future for you."

"That's great and all, but I'm not interested in any of that at the moment so I will like to finish school and later go to where I think is best for me." – Luna got up and walked to her closet taking off her school uniform – "I want to rest a little, could I?

"Yes honey, I'll wake you up when Ben gets here so we can eat. Luna, why do you have Ben's phone?" She asked when she saw it on her bed.

"I lost mine; I think I left it in my classroom. I'll check on it tomorrow, don't worry." – Luna had maintained a well poker face; she needed to so that no one would worry about her. She had decided to take a bath to relax, when she had put on her winter pajamas her mother called from downstairs that Ben had arrived. She hurried downstairs to have dinner. Ben looked tired and upset, but when Luna tried to talk to him he just brushed her off. Luna was going to ask him what was going on but her mother called for her help so she let it go. When everyone was seated Luna tried to get Ben's attention, but he just ignored her. It was upsetting.

Luna, what have you been up to since our last visit? – Her father Tomas asked, he was very tall with dark eyes and always had the business attitude on. He used to be more of a family man back when Luna was nine years old, but after the accident the night they were out on a vacation he had changed. Her mother Claudia was softer and warmer, but she also had a firm hand when she needed to. Luna always thought she took on her father's attitude, but looked more like her mother.

"Nothing much, just normal school work and social activities with my friends," – she answered as she took a sip of her coke. – "Father, you think we could go to a family camping trip next week?

"I'm sorry, Luna I can't,maybe next year."

"So Ben, did you finish your extra work load? – Their mother asked, but he remained silent as if thinking his words carefully.

"Yes and I even saw a wolf" – everyone stared at Ben surprised.

"Nonsense Benedict, there hasn't been a wolf in these parts for a long time, stop making up stories," – Aunt Macy said as she continue on her food.

"I'm not lying, this wolf was very smart," – he eyed Luna for a second. – "It even had a fox as a friend."

Luna's heart sank, she recognized where he was going with his story. She remained calm but tried to give Ben a sign to keep it as low profile as possible.

"A wolf with a fox, honey this must be your best story yet!" – Their mother laughed.

"I agree mother, but that fox looked more dangerous than the wolf, almost like it could recognize me."

"I bet it's because you threw a rock at it when it tried to attack me," – Luna said calmly,but their parents had stopped eating and were staring at them as if they were crazy, only aunt Macy stayed eating normally as if they had said and Luna were looking at each other and it seemed something was wrong. – "Ben did the fox attack you?" Their mother asked.

"No but the wolf gave me a warning about the moon," – he replied.

"So, we got wolves now." – Luna said to herself feeling frustrated she remembered seen only the fox, the bear, and the rabbit. Now there was a wolf boy,that meant one more troublesome crazy bastard. – "Ben did they follow you?"

"Oh for Pete's sake, stop it already with the make-believe stories!" – Macy yelled already angry – "Stop and grow up!"

"Macy, let them be it sounds interesting anyway," – Claudia waved her hand at her then stared at her children – "But really what is all this about kids?"

"It's 's a new game we have, but it got boring, so I'll head up to my room first," – Ben said as he did one of his fake smiles and went upstairs, Luna also apologized and ran after him.

"Ben, wait! Listen!"

"No, Luna you listen! What the hell did you get yourself into? – His tone of voice got high, but it was still a whisper.

"I did nothing, they just decided to stalk me for no reason after they saw me in that damn club." – Luna felt her anger dripping in her words.

"What club?" – Ben questioned.

"It was a friend's idea, the point is if it weren't for …" – Luna stopped before she mentioned Peter to Ben; it would had made things worse for both. She also felt she wanted to keep that secret to herself. Luna turned her eyes away from Ben and went to her room stopping at her door. –"I'm sorry, Ben let's stop for now, I'm tired and we will just end up making things worse. Let's talk tomorrow." – Luna entered her room feeling angry and frustrated. She didn't like having fights with Ben, but she gained this one on her own, she needed to do something about the stalkers and fast. As she tied her hair into a ponytail she looked at the mirror and saw something silver on her bed that was not there before.

Her cell phone, only it had a new attachment to it, a red feather. Luna went towards the bed and picked up her phone, it was as she left it, nothing new to it except for the beautiful feather. She noticed she had a new message and opened it, her eyes wide open in curiosity as she did what it told her.

"Look to your window Luna"

**AN: yeyyy chap 4 *smiles* hope you enjoy and have fun and if u like u could leave comments I would love to know what u think of the story :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Luna loved to read and go on family trips to the outdoors. She enjoyed a quiet life as long as it was to her standards, nothing she could not understand or believe and nothing childish or immature. But lately she had been seen things that were starting to feel uncommon and unrealistic, things that were starting to sound crazy even when she said them in her head.

The text she received said to look at her tall window and so she did only to find a person's figure standing in the window with a bright light illuminating behind him making the person seem surreal and magical. Luna's heart started to beat fast as she got nervous, not knowing what was happening. She felt frozen and slowly backed away, the person then moved inside the room jumping down from the tall window.

"Luna?" – she thought she recognized the voice but it didn't stop her from screaming, just as the first scream started to come out from her mouth a hand quickly stopped it. She panicked and started to hit the person, her eyes closed trying hard to escape the cage of strong arms she felt she was in. – "Luna stop, calm down." – She heard a light English accent and opened her eyes wide. As she calmed down the hand left her mouth.

"Peter?"– Luna asked surprised at the blond but was cut short as her mother came to the door.

"Luna, is everything alright?" – Luna started to panic, but as she turned back to Peter he was gone, as if he had disappeared in mid air – "Luna? Is Ben there?"

"….eh no sorry, my bad I just saw an ugly insect, it surprised me so I screamed," – she hated lying, but the problem at hand didn't give her a choice. – "Mother, I'm going to bed so talk tomorrow."

"So soon? I thought we could talk a little more since I'm barely here." – Her tone was sad and it broke Luna but she could not risk it.

"Tomorrow maybe we could go shopping?"– She asked hopeful.

"That would be perfect, then get some rest honey."

"Night, mom" – she calmed down and went running to the window trying to find Peter, but there was nothing but the street lights and the night wind.

"Looking for me?" – Luna was going to yell again, but Peter held her to him so it came out muffled hidden by his chest. – "Would you stop screaming? It is most unnecessary at the situation we are at the moment."

"Are you English?" – Luna had to ask especially not that she noticed more of the accent.

"…yes, I may have been born there, but I don't recall well," – he eyed her curiously but Luna had too many questions on her mind to stop talking.

"Where the hell did you hide?"

"The ceiling" – Luna stared at him in disbelieve

"Are you mocking me?"

"I would never mock a lady" – he said looking at her eyes, Luna backed away slowly.

"How did you get here? How did you know where I lived?"

"I found your cell phone."

"I left it at school how you did you know that too?"

"I heard you tell your brother about it, so after we parted I went to get it for you, I looked up your address as well."

"I think you're lying to me."

"I think you're being ungrateful and paranoid." – Peter looked upset about the questioning Luna was giving him, but she had to question him, she just could not trust him completely. He was also in her room at night and hidden from her parents. She felt her common sense going out the window.

"I just can't take you seriously specially with your name, is that really your name?" – Peter moved his head towards the window as if he had heard something, then he just walked towards it with such grace and silence that Luna was amazed. He sat down on the window's border looking out to the street. Luna felt ignored and was going to talk when he beat her to it.

"I haven't told anyone my real name in the longest time, I would get the same reaction out of people and it got problematic for me so I went with other names. Where I live my name makes everyone have three reactions, happiness, hate or fear," – he seemed tired and lonely as he explained it to Luna.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that"

"Feelings?" – Peter's brown eyes seemed to shimmer – "If I were to worry about having my feelings hurt I would not be as amazing as I am today" – He smirked making Luna shiver, it had the same dark meaning as the one the fox boy had giving her.

"Oh, my apologies for insulting your oh so royalty of a pride" – Luna had been having a very bad day to even consider letting that go – "You must be very proud of yourself with such a stuck up pride"

"You are very fun to talk to" – he said smiling the golden curls dropping in his eyes. Luna couldn't help herself and went towards him extending her hand to touch his hair, but stopped midway realizing what she was going to do. He looked at her with soft eyes and smiled warmly as he took her hand and brought it to his hair so she could touch it. Luna felt embarrassed under his glance but was surprised at how soft and unique Peter's hair was. – "If it's you I don't mind" – Peter's voice was very soft and it was soothing to Luna's ears as if she had heard it before and made her at ease. Peter was strange to her and something about him made her want to know more, keep him where her eyes could see him. – "Luna, would you stay with me?" He whispered to her.

Suddenly she jumped as her phone rang, the melody of Only Time filled her room, she went to pick it up and the name in the screen was Peter. She let an eyebrow up curiously as she turned to him to question why he would call her, but he was no longer there. Luna ran back to the window, but Peter was nowhere to be seen. Luna glanced back at her cell, but didn't dial back, she laughed at herself as she sat down where he had been seconds ago.

"What a strange person" - she smiled holding the red feather he had strap to her phone, hoping to see him again soon.

**AN - this chapter was one of my fav to write it was so much fun to get them together at last jaja XD hope you all enjoy it. I'm already at 21 chapters but I dnt know if I post them all here. I would like to know ur thoughts of the story it helps inspire me :) also hrs a preview for chap 6 ;) thanks again**

She was going to pick a book when another one fell to the floor not so far away, it was small and it looked old, but it scared Luna that she felt she was not alone. Slowly she walked towards the book and picked it up, indeed the book looked old, but it looked like a treasure to Luna, something she would keep safe, something with some old secret in it. She moved the dust away revealing the name of the book, making her heart go crazy. A scent of pine trees hit her like the morning breeze; she closed her eyes taking the scent in like the most natural thing in the world. She felt a very light breeze behind her and then a slight breathing.

"All children except one grow up."


	6. Chapter 6

It was Friday and Luna was shopping with her mother as had a casual pink and white dress, her hair in curls and white sandals. She had been thinking about getting some fresh air in the woods, but since she didn't want to meet her crazy fanatics she had stayed studying and helping in the house. After Peter had disappear she never got to sleep, her mind refused to get rest and started to over think things. Having giving up on getting some shut-eye Luna had gone downstairs to get a snack with her mind full on one thought, it all started when she saw Peter.

"Luna, lets go there" – her mother pointed at a store full of colorful clothes.

"Sure" – Luna said smiling at her.

The mall was not as full as usual because it was early in the morning; Luna had cut school to go shopping with her mother early. Her mother didn't mind it at all she knew Luna could keep up her grades just like Ben. The mall had two floors full of decorations for the coming winter. Luna pretended to be interested in the clothes her mother picked because she was not interested in having more clothes, she didn't need more she just wanted to have her family back the way it used to be. Shopping in the past included her father and Ben running around toys and video game stores and complaining about her mother's 3 hour shopping. But that had stopped so long ago that it was just a memory in the back of her mind, secretly a wish she kept.

"Luna,you seemed troubled are you alright?"

"Huh?" - Luna was snapped back to reality looking at her mother – "Oh yes I'm just a bit tired since I couldn't sleep last night."

"What happened? Was it Ben?" – She looked worried.

"Oh no Ben and I are good, we just had a little disagreement, but we are fine now" – Luna had not lied, she and Ben had talked in the morning before he had gone back to school and she apologized for not telling him and getting him in trouble. Ben had just told her not to go after them and if they continue that Luna had to tell someone with authority. But Luna kept quiet that she had now a new stalker, she found she enjoyed the company. – "I was just thinking that maybe you and dad should spend more time with us, since Christmas is just around the corner."

"Luna sweetie" – her mother looked sad, Luna knew she had hit a weak spot,but that would not stop her from saying what she wanted.

"Its fine mom, I know it's hard on you both so just forget I mentioned it. Besides it's not like Ben and I are still kids" – she looked away from her mother and walked slowly to the store doors.

"Luna,there's a bookstore a few stores away maybe you should go and see it, go and pick a new book for your collection."

"Mom, I came here to share some time with you not to be alone doing my stuff" – she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh it's nothing, besides I'm going to be here a while picking a dress, it will be boring so go on ahead I'll go meet you there when I'm done."

"Fine then if you insist, but don't stay in this store the entire day" – her mom just laughed at her as she continue to browse around. Luna walked out of the store and went searching for the bookstore she usually went to when it was a rainy day. After walking a while Luna finally got to the bookstore, she entered with a smile on her face and quickly notice a new addition to the store.

"What's that area for, Miss?" – She asked a near store clerk.

"It's Fairytale and Classics weekend for the kids and old folk. Left for children versions and right for adults" – she said smiling and walking away, Luna made a confused face.

"Wait, isn't it the same for both sides? The stories don't vary, do they?"

"Some versions do, you should check the older versions, Miss. There are some very old versions this year."

"Oh I see thanks." – Luna looked at the small dark hallway filled with books and decided to take a look. Fairytales weren't her favorite genre, but she enjoyed some of the art covers on them. As she walked around looking at the books she had a feeling she was being watched, but every time she turned there was no one behind or at her side. The bookstore was almost empty so it creeped her out to feel the presence of someone at her back. She was going to pick a book when another one fell to the floor not so far away, it was small and it looked old, but it scared Luna that she felt she was not alone. Slowly she walked towards the book and picked it up, indeed the book looked old, but it looked like a treasure to Luna, something she would keep safe, something with some old secret in it. She moved the dust away revealing the name of the book, making her heart go crazy. A scent of pine trees hit her like the morning breeze; she closed her eyes taking the scent in like the most natural thing in the world. She felt a very light breeze behind her and then a slight breathing.

"All children except one grow up."

Luna's eyes snapped opened her heart almost stopped, as she let the book fall she turned around. The book was caught in one hand and Luna found her blue eyes captivated by another pair of eyes. But it was probably more that Luna had actually forgotten where she was and the title of the book that got to her head. She had been scared, but she felt what scared her more was the feeling of things changing around her, more so than the person who had almost killed her of a heart attack for the 3rd time.

"Peter, what are you doing here? Are you trying to kill me?" – Luna asked when she found her voice her eyes still on his.

"I would never" – the voice was so alluring and low Luna almost felt she was going back to her space out world.

"Are you stalking me or something?"

"I would not be here if you had not called me" - he answered tilting his head to the side, it made Luna think he looked adorable. He looked down at his hand looking at the book Luna had dropped.

"I didn't call you" – Luna said upset as she looked away from him to see the book, once again her heart started to beat fast.

"You're reading this?" – Peter asked looking at her again, but Luna couldn't read his expression.

"No, it fell to the floor so I was just picking it up" – she answered a little too fast for her liking, but it annoyed her when Peter smirked – "what's up with you?"

"Nothing I just find it most interesting how you think reading this makes you look childish" – Peter's English accent was leaking making him sound more mature, Luna felt something go straight to her chest at the words.

"You sound stupid"

"Or is it that I found you interested in Peter Pan" – an eyebrow went up as he pointed her weakness.

"I find it most intriguing what you picked to quote actually" – Luna replied with a stern look.

"Is it strange that I have read it? It's a classic after all"

"Were your parents a fan of the story? Since they named you after it"

"Story of my life" – it would sound as a regular remark from someone, but for some reason the way Peter said it make it sound like he meant it. He seemed to notice her discomfort so he laughed lightly -"Relax Luna I was just having fun, won't say anything."

"Why is your name Peter Pan?" – Their eyes met again, this time one pair held wonder while the other held interest. Luna had suddenly felt so at ease and calm she felt she was floating in the air. It could have gone forever, but then a voice interrupted them.

"Luna, are you over here? Luna? Oh" – her mother stopped when she saw them so close to each other, it felt like they were in their own little world. She stared at them wondering what had been going on, but smiled at them to be polite. – "I'm sorry Luna is he your friend? I've never seen him before."

"My name is Peter" - he walked towards her and picked her hand kissing its back politely as he lowered his head a bit. – "It's lovely to meet you ma'am."

"Oh, dear Luna, where did you meet such a young man?" – she was amazed at Peter, but Luna had to laughed at how he dodged his second name so easily. – "Peter, is a pleasure honey."

"I met him a few days ago, we just surprised each other now" – her sarcasm dripping from her mouth as she smiled at Peter.

"Indeed, I must be going now so ma'am. Apologies ladies"

"Oh please have dinner with us darling, I would like to spend some time with Luna's charming friends as well" – She gave Luna a wink, but Luna was most concerned about something else.

"Mother, what did you mean by friends?" – She asked praying it wasn't what she thought.

"Oh he said he would meet you later" – Luna got worried. She looked at Peter who kept his eyes far away, when she followed his stare she saw a silver light, but when she blinked once again it was gone like so many times she returned to look at Peter she saw he looked upset and worried. Luna felt something was about to happened soon.

**AN: I hope u enjoy this one just as much as me XD again thanks 4 reading and the favs *hugs***


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Paranoia

Luna didn't hate Peter, but it was getting weirder and weirder in how they kept meeting each other. Worst of all she hadn't had the time to ask him what she wanted to know, so many mysteries involved him and yet no answered to the riddle that was Peter. She denied his full name until proven otherwise. Luna got angrier every time that Peter answered a question she made with something that would lead her to another question. He was mysterious, but she had another word for him: captivating. She felt she could lose herself every time their eyes met or he spoke in a sweet voice, those things upset her considering all her life she had managed without any distraction or something with such life force around her.

Peter had apologized to her mother; he had to go but promised to visit. Luna mentally stated to herself that he probably meant something else. She and her mother just saw Peter disappear in the crowd as they turned to continue their day together. Luna saw her mother going around to see shoes and some cute bags and from time to time she would glance at Luna looking sad and in deep thoughts, she seemed to want to say something, but didn't know how jumped at feeling her phone vibrating in her pocket she saw the name on it and furrowed her brows as she hit the talk button.

"Ben, why are you calling me at this hour?"

"I got out of school, where are you two?" – Ben's voice was off to Luna, even more the answer he gave her.

"What do you mean you're out? Did you cut class?"

"No you idiot. I had a well based plan, I acted like I hurt myself in science class and got out with a pass from the school nurse" – Ben sounded proud of himself, but Luna was surprised, Ben would never do such a thing.

"Ben,what'sgoing on? What are you up too?"

"Do you think you're the only one who wants to have some time with our mother?"

"Ben I never m…"

"Yeah whatever, look I'll meet you and mom at the food court alright?"

"Sure,just call me when you get there" – Luna ended the phone call and turned to look for her mother who was looking at a yellow dress. Luna walked towards her when she accidentally bumped with a young man, her cell phone falling to the floor.

"I'm very sorry I wasn't looking" – Luna said apologizing as she searched for her phone, but it was already in the hand of the man – "Oh thanks you got my phone" – as he turned to greet her she was stunned by his looks, he looked only at least 5 years older than her, he had stylish black hair that rested on his shoulders, tanned skin and hazel eyes. But Luna's attention was on the light salty smell that was around them, if she were to close her eyes she could have probably see the sea.

"It was nothing, I that was careless" – he gave her a charming smile that made her heart beat fast, but besides her stomach being full of butterflies she also felt the feeling was wrong. –"This belongs to you" – he gave Luna her phone back, but his eyes were focused on the red feather strap Peter had given her.

"It's unique isn't it, I was intrigued too when I saw it" – Luna said trying to make a conversation.

"Yes it is unique, I believe I have seen it somewhere else" – his eyes went back to Luna glimmering. – "I suppose that you're here with your mother"

"How did you know?"

"She's looking at us and you look a lot like her" – he seemed to be enjoying the comment and it made Luna embarrassed –"there's nothing to be ashamed of, love so brighten up" – he turned to leave nodding to her mother out of respect.

"It's Luna" – she whispered as he turned giving her a confused look.

"My name" – she stated proud with her head held up –"it's Luna not love."

"My apologies it looked appropriate for you. It's even close to your name, Luna, Love, see?" – he smirked and left leaving Luna upset.

"Ugh, I thought he was charming, but he just reminds me of that damn fox! – She yelled to herself, then her eyes went wide as she tried to find the young man again, but he was out of sight. She held her phone close to her chest feeling nervous. She had thought for a moment that he had been the fox boy with no hood to cover his face. Thinking the stalkers where in the mall made her nervous even more with Ben on his way to the mall.

"Luna, are you ok?" - She jumped at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Um, yes, I, cool awesome, I …." – She looked at her and felt that her mother was really worried about her, she had been worried all day, but Luna hadn't realized it at all.

"Honey, you look pale" – her mother tried to reach her.

"NO!" – Luna yelled more to herself, but her mother backed away, her eyes hurt. Luna's eyes remained wide and many people around her were staring at them making things worse for her. She only stared back silent.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have" – her voice was soft and it sounded like she meant the words for herself –"maybe we should go eat" – she said and walked to a near burger joint

"….shit" – Luna whisper looking down at the floor holding with a strong grip her phone. Luna decided to go to the bathroom to wash her hands and get some time out. Looking at herself in the mirror she closed her eyes, but after a while she opened them when she started to feel something cold and wet on her feet. She almost fell to the floor when she saw water everywhere from the sinks and quickly making the bathroom into a pool. Luna quickly went to the door but it was locked and would not open, suddenly the toilets started to make a strange noise and water like fountains came up. Luna started pounding it and yelling for help, but the noise in the bathroom would not let her hear if anyone was responding. She glanced around, but there were no windows. Then she held her phone and tried dialing,but the signal was off and it was the last thing Luna resisted before she went on a panic attack.

"Help! Someone! Anyone!" – She continued to hit the door as hard as she could, the water was already reaching her knees and Luna had no way out. – "OMG I'm going to die" – she whispered to herself closing her eyes trying to keep what little peace of mind she still had. Sadly for her the last image she had been of her mother's pained face from Luna's outburst. She slowly opened her eyes to the horrific scene in front of her and for some unknown reason she was not scared anymore, instead a strong feeling of valor took over. - "I'm not going to die" – Luna turned and continued to hit the door hoping it would at least break a little. In her despair she saw something shining from behind, a silver light, the same one she had seen a few times before. It was moving around her and when she tried to focus on it she swore she heard a ring to it, the light when to Luna's face and she heard a voice talking to her.

"Luna, listen to the light" - a man's voice told her and she concentrated only on it.

"Luna! Wake up!" – She gasped at Ben's voice.

"Ben!" – Luna reached for the light and a flash covered the entire bathroom. The next thing she knew she was on the bathroom floor covered in sweat and Ben holding her with a worried face. Her head hurt, but she managed to get the words out - "Ben, what's going on?"

"You tell me, I found you on the floor yelling for help I entered the bathroom when I heard you. Are you alright now?"

"Yeah I feel like peaches and cream bro" – she said sarcastically, she slowly got up and looked around, not a drop of water in sight.–"Nothing happened? It was all in my head?"

"Luna, maybe you should go see the doctor or something."

"Shut up, Ben" – Luna told him as she glared at him and walked out of the bathroom giving one last glance hoping to see the silver light, but nothing appeared again.

**AN ** hope you enjoy thanks again 4 reading *smiles* and for the reviews it makes me keep on writing


	8. Chapter 8 A night visitor

Luna was back in her room stuffed under her blankets and pillows feeling like she should stay hidden from the world. After Ben had found her in her paranoid state in the bathroom floor she had realized it had been all in her mind, what she didn't understand was how it happened and when it had started. The worse thing was that there had been people in the bathroom and when Luna had started her panic attack they all went out to go find help. Her mother didn't know anything either, Ben and Luna had kept it quiet over dinner and what made the topic was why Ben had decided to skip school. He of course had defended himself by stating he wanted to also spend time with his mother. If Luna could stay in the room till next year she would have, she felt sick and her pride destroyed, even as she closed her eyes the feeling of the water still hunted her and yet what broke her was that it had not been real.

"I wonder if the light was also in my head" – Luna whispered to herself pulling her blanket over her face. She was thankful that she had no school the next day; she really needed to get herself together and rest was not going to help much. Luna felt a cold breeze in the room, but she had closed the window before she went to bed, slowly she took the covers off her face and looked at the ceiling where a pair of brown eyes stared back in surprise. What followed next was a scream followed by a hit in the ceiling and an "ouch".

"OMG,OMG,OMG!" – Luna yelled but as she tried to get up of her bed Peter went down and tried to hold her, making both of them roll in the bed with Luna on top of him with a very panic look, but no longer screaming, her heartbeat was close to a heart attack and Peter could almost hear it.

"Luna? Hey, you ok? – Ben's voice came from out her door.

"Y…yeah it was, was a…" – her mind was blank.

"A beautiful boy who came to visit the moon" – Peter whispered.

"Oh, shut up"

"Luna?"

"Nightmare" – Luna remained quiet as Ben seemed to think about what she said.

"How original" – Peter whispered as Luna glared at him.

"Whatever, just stop screaming or I'll think you lost it again" - he responded angrily.

"You and me both, Ben, you and me both" – she said looking at Peter.

"I must say I do enjoy this position" – he said, his eyes on her, his hair all messed up –"But I rather we go like this" – he said changing their positions Luna however was speechless. She was thinking about what she saw – "Luna?"

"Peter …you…..fl...Never mind it's probably in my head again" – she said looking away to the side, not caring about Peter being on top of her. –"I'm not feeling well so can you just leave?"

"No."

"I really don't want to start an argument on how you find it so easy to climb into my window and enter my room like nobody's business, so please get out before I really snap." – Her voice had no life it was as if she was saying a speech and it annoyed Peter whose virtue was not patience. He slowly lowered his head to her side next to her right ear and snuggled his head to her very softly so that his golden curls fell to her face, trying to tickle her.

"Luna.I'll tell you a secret" – he whispered to her ear, Luna was trying not to focus in his pine scent and sweet alluring voice. She needed to stay sharp to stay in reality.

"If it is about your stalker syndrome I already knew, get a doctor to check if it's getting worse. Actually, I think is something affecting many this last week."

"It's a cool secret" – Peter continue not moving from his spot.

"I'm not interested, take your secret and go" – she felt funny saying the words.

"You don't want me to leave."

"Yes I do."

"Prove it."

"How?" – she turned to face him. For a moment she thought it had been a mistake to do so, he was pulling her into his own space and she grew overconfident with him, no care in the world because he was there. Luna didn't like that. Peter smirked at her with all the confidence in the world.

"Push me off" – Luna rolled her eyes, but put both her hands on his chest and pushed him back, she had put a lot of strength in to it expecting Peter to be heavy, but the result was Peter somehow jumping out the bed.

"I said out" – Luna said angrily.

He looked upset at her but seeing her he understood she was just upset about something else.

"I don't climb to your window, I have no need to; secondly if you're scared why don't you just say it instead of getting angry at others?"

"That's your own fault, and I'm not angry! – Peter looked at her with a raised eyebrow questioning her. – "Look it's been a rough day for me; I don't even know what's going on anymore. I almost died and nothing was real! - In a matter of seconds he was next to her again, Luna questioned the fact that she was sure she saw no movement in his feet.

"I won't do anything to you, I swear. So go to sleep and I'll keep the bad things away" – he told her kindly.

"Why would you do that, you hardly know me Peter."

"I heard my name and when I looked back it was you who was calling me, when I saw how scared you were I promised myself I'd never leave you."

"Why?" – Luna and Peter were very close to each other yet neither even noticed it.

"Because being left behind is the scariest feeling in the world, even scarier than death." – Peter whispered the words like it hurt him to even say them. Luna was confused on how that could be so scary considering death was the far worse option.

"So what was that secret you wanted to share with the class?"

"I…"

"Luna!" – Ben opened the door, but before Luna could do anything Peter was already gone, only the wind hit her and the scent of pine trees still lingered on her. – "Was someone here?"

"Don't be ridiculous Ben, I was talking to myself" – Luna tried her best poker face.

"I heard someone's voice"

"Were you spying on me Ben?" – She was getting upset, but Ben rolled his eyes and gave Luna a package.

"I actually came to give you this; a friend of yours came over a while ago and told mom when she and dad were leaving for the movies to give it to you" – Luna held the packaged that was beautifully covered

"One of the girls?"

"I don't think so the way mom was acting"

"Oh thanks Ben" – Luna watched as Ben left to his room and she sat on her bed again. She left the package on the side of the bed and decided to go to sleep. She knew that when Peter disappeared he was long gone nowhere to be seen, always a mystery full of excitement. She looked at the window that remained opened and she left it like that wondering if Peter would come back. A few minutes later as her eyes were closing she heard the silver bell's melody again and she fell asleep.

Luna dreamed that night of good things, of things children dream of. She had a peaceful sleep. What she never found out was the boy sitting on her window playing the pan flute as he watched her sleep, keeping his promised.

The next day Luna opened the package.

It was the copy of Peter Pan she had in her hands in the book store.

**AN** - **I liked this chapter, then again I like writing Peter and Luna interactions they are so much fun to do *smiles* I was not going to post this chapter until Sunday but then I received such nice reviews that made me happy and as a fan myself know how hard it is to wait for updates when you like a story so thanks to you fans here is a new chap XD hope u all enjoy and thanks for the reviews, follows and even reads *Hugs* **


	9. Chapter 9

After waking up the next day Luna had gone down for breakfast with the book in her hand, she had looked at it for a long time considering whether to read it or had gotten her attention especially with that magical aura around him. She had read the Peter Pan story before, she just couldn't pinpoint when and why it gave her a headache when she tried thinking about it. At the table she got some bread and cheese to make a sandwich,she looked up to see when her mother came down all dressed up and felt something was not right. Luna put her sandwich down and stared at her mother calmly expecting an explanation from her.

"If you want to ask just do so, Luna. It's not like I won't tell you" – she said as she took her keys.

"What's the occasion?"

"…..Work" – she eyed Luna with care knowing how it would get her upset.

"I thought you took at least a month to spend with us."

"They need me to take care of something and your father will go to the country for a few days to see a possible expansion project."

"What about us?"

"Aunt Macy will stay wi…"

"Is she our mother?" – Luna couldn't help herself, she was angry and she wasn't waiting next year to say it to her mother or maybe it was that she was already hurt. –"I can't say if she is, since she has practically raised us."

"Luna, listen…"

"No you listen!" – She yelled feeling her eyes burn – "What are you and dad running away from? Is it so bad to see us every day? I get you have impossible jobs but it's not like you don't have the time to come home at least twice a week and take care of your children!"

"Luna, you aren't kids anymore is not like you need us all the time with you."

"And what about the time you weren't?" – Her mother's eyes went wide – "This is all because of what happened in England!"

"No, Luna that's not true. What happened that time was an ac…"

"It was no accident mother, you just couldn't take the time to listen to me or believe me, and thanks to that Ben also had to suffer. You know what? I don't care anymore."

"Then why don't you both go with us? We have told you hundreds of time to move in with us"

"That's not our home! This is!"– Luna moved her hand fast and accidentally knock her book to the floor snapping her out of her anger. She stared at the book feeling remorse. Luna took a deep breath and look up at her mother. – "Do you even care what goes around with us?"

"Luna, I love you both very much, I know I haven't done things correctly but I'm willing to try I just have things I can't stop working on. I'm here now can't you just take that and use it as you can?"

"I don't want you and dad for just a few weeks or days I want you for dinner, for breakfast, for my first day of school, my first day of college, for when I need a hug, or to laugh. Or maybe just because I could lose you one day and I won't have any memories to share, to tell, or for myself." – They both looked at each other for a long time then looked up as Ben came down looking confused but eyed Luna as if he knew just like many times before what had been going on. He tilted his head a bit telling Luna to go chill outside and without any other exchange of words she left.

She stopped in the entrance of her house and looked to the forest nearby and decided to take a walk even if it ended badly. She had no phone or anything but her clothes, yet she felt alright and free walking around the trees as if she was in her natural habitat. She only wanted to get away from it all for a while, her heart was not ready to spill all its secrets. Everything would had gone well if only she would had not decided to follow the strange sea scent she got all the sudden and take a wrong turn resulting in falling down a small hill where she was capture in the arms of a shoulder long black-haired man, the same one she had bump into at the mall.

"Hey sweetheart, what a lovely surprise has fallen into my arms." - Luna felt everything about him wrong and she felt fear for the first time in a while, he smirked at her but Luna didn't like it. – "Must be faith that you're in my hands now."

"I'm in your arms not hands and secondly I'd like you to put me down."

"Can't you see I kind of like you?" – His eyes glimmered with malice.

"You can have a nice cup of fuck you and get away from me." – Luna's temper was rising.

"I'd like the first part darling, but Luna you can't get away it's too late for that now."

"Why?"

"Once you're spellbound you can't get away from it."

"Spellbound by what?"

"By the one thing I hate the most." – Then he held her chin and kissed her making Luna raise her hand and slap him kicking off him then she looked behind him and her eyes opened wide at the glaring Peter. Luna knew then there was something very wrong with all of what was happening as the voice in her head whispered to her.

_"Spellbound by Peter Pan."_

**AN Sorry it took a while to upload but I was working with the new chapters :) thanks again 4 reading and commenting *smiles***


	10. Chapter 10

Peter? – Luna remained wide-eyed at the boy standing with an upset face looking at the man next to her; he was not looking at her as if she was not there

"Oh so you got my message"

"You know each other? – Luna asked the man surprised but she stopped worried at how evil his smile was as he looked at Peter the realizing what was going on she kick him in the leg making him fall down. – "Run" – she yelled at Peter as she turned to get out the other way

"Wait, Luna! – Peter tried running after her but she was fast and he knew running was not really his specialty; he jumped away feeling someone behind.

"What's wrong Peter can't fly? The man's smirk meant he was pleased with what was going on and he could see how it affected Peter- "you won't reach her that way" - Peter turned to glare at him

"Even if you cut away both my legs I would still reach her" – his eyes look determined and unmoved by the man's comment

"You're pathetic Peter Pan"

"Maybe I am, but aren't we all at some point of our life's? – He took out his pan flute and started to play a very fast tune that was heard around the forest reaching Luna's ears who distracted tripped and fell to the grass.

"The flute again but who's playing it" – Luna tried getting up until her hand touched something cold in the grass. she looked down picking up a frozen pocket watch attached to a chain, it had very beautiful details and it felt familiar in her hand like it belong there. Luna held it and put it on her neck hiding it in her clothing. She then noticed the music had stopped and felt angry about not been able to pinpoint from where it came. As Luna started to walk around trying to find her way back she got a feeling someone was watching her when she turned she got to see the silver light she had been trying to catch a better glimpse of. It went in circles around Luna before moving forward making Luna follow it. She ran after it as fast as she could, trying not to fall or lose it until it flew behind a tree disappearing once again.

"Dam, when will my luck change?" – she said angrily

"It doesn't, trust me it gets worst from here on" – Luna gasped as she looked up and found the fox hoodie guy bended in a tree branch alert about something – "Long time no see Luna"

"This cannot be happening to me right now NO! – Luna yelled letting her anger out – "why are you even here?

"I love you and they want to keep us apart" – he said drastically making Luna annoyed, she rolled her eyes and turned to run away but he jump down holding her arm – "Luna that's the wrong way"

"Listen fox boy.."

"Uhh I like, I'm foxy like ma lady"

"How old are you again? – Luna pulled her arm away from him; she eyed him and notice he had a bag and a bow behind his back

"You want the honest answer or the believable one?

"I want you out of my life" – she said with as a matter of fact tone but the fox hoodie went a little up showing a little more of his hidden face

"Luna I'll take you home so trust me ok?

"Yeah because I'm so sane to trust the psycho" – she smiled – "Ok how about this you lower your hood and show me your face"

"Ma lady no outsider may see ma face or know my name" – the posture he had changed in to a more serious one, Luna just found it amusing

"Then good day"

"Wait Luna it's dangerous out there and the forest can trick you again, I promise I mean you no harm"

"Then why are you stalking me?

"You only complain because is me, if it was Peter you'd be fine with it wouldn't you? – Luna eyebrows went up

"So you DO know Peter"

"Something like that but it's beside the point"

"Goodbye!

"…ck" – he whispered annoyed and upset

"What? – Luna yelled at him

"Nick, you can call me Nick" – Luna was actually amazed at him for telling her his name

"You really think that's going to make me trust you now? – Luna noticed he looked nervous

"Let's be realistic who do you rather have, me or the guy behind you with a gun" – her heart hammer in her chest as she turned to see the man in strange black clothing

"Hello darling" – but before she could answer Nick who had taken out his bow and arrow shot towards the man missing him by inches. – "that was not nice"

"I can be even nicer, don't temp me" – Nick almost growl

"What do you want from me and what is it with you people and appearing out of nowhere!

"Darling it's you who can't see what's really going on, nothing appears from nowhere" – he pulled his long black bangs from his face reveling his beautiful hazel eyes to the gleam light of the forest but they were cold and showed

"Sorry Luna but we need to get out of here NOW! – Nick yelled as he held Luna's hand and ran away with her leaving the man behind who as Luna tried to keep an eye on as she ran winked at her and turned to leave. Her day it seemed was getting better and better with each minute.

"Think you can keep up? – Nick whispered to Luna

"I'll try" – they kept moving till they reached the borderline of the forest and Luna could see her house, she felt happy to be out of the nightmare but knew things were only starting. She turned to Nick who unlike her who was trying to catch her breath was standing relaxed waiting for her. She shivered at the cold wind that started to pick up as the day went by.

"If you can breathe now I recommend we keep going"

"What are you a machine or something? - Luna stood up better – "are you ever going to show me your face? – Nick faced her and she could see his mouth and nose everything else was covered by his fox hood.

"Why are you so interested in my face? You think I'm hot?

"You think I'm desperate? Let's go" – Luna continue walking to her house as she remember her parents were out but also the fight she had with her mother. They now stood in front of her house and she turn her head to Nick – "I have a feeling you knew this was my house"

"Whatever comes out of my mouth turns to Stockholm from your perspective so I'm not going to answer"

"jajaja agree, since you helped me from God knows what back there you can wait in the living room while I go change and maybe get my head out of crazy town" - she said smiling like an already crazy person but saw Nick was looking at her – " What?

"I think that's the first time I heard you laugh around me, it's weird" – Luna rolled her eyes and went upstairs to try and find Ben but he was not in his room. She entered hers as she closed the door so she could change into warmer cloths but she saw her cell phone on her bed a decided to check for any miss calls. What followed after made her paralyzed and dropped her phone as she could not get the words out her mouth and panic started to rise from her heart.

"Luna? – Nick knocked the door but she couldn't feel her feet – "Luna I'm coming in"

"AHHHHHH" – Luna wasn't sure if she yelled of anger or pain but Nick was next to her in seconds asking what had happen she could only form one sentence as he tried to help her

"They got Ben, they took my brother" – then everything went dark

**AN the plot is moving forward *smiles* hope u enjoy and thanks 4 reading, how many r fox boy fans? ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Darkness was what greeted Luna when she opened her eyes, night had fallen and it had gotten cold. She felt hazy and tired and would have given anything not to move from her bed. Then the thought sank in, how did she get on her bed? Luna slowly sat up looking around her room the silence had told her there was no one home yet and then it hit her, Ben. Her brother had been taken away by the same man who had tried to get her and succeeded in kissing her, that alone made her very upset. Luna felt herself shivering and realized her window was opened and the soon to be winter cold was arriving, she got up and was about to close her window when she heard a crash downstairs.

"Why am I not surprised?" – she said to herself as she went and picked up her umbrella and walked downstairs with caution, she turned to the kitchen but there was no one and the house had no lights on. Luna turned on the light of the living room so she could see better but the light went out again, her heart skipped. – "That's weird."

Luna once again turned on the lights noticing the switch was in off again. Then as she turned she saw her shadow making her jump. She stared at it for a while thinking something was off with it."Wait a second that's not my shadow!"-She yelled as she saw her own at the other side of the room, but turning to look around there was no one in the room besides her. When it moved a little on its own it made her scream and hit it with all her shadow fell as if in pain followed by a very loud ouch from upstairs. Luna felt confused but before she could react the shadow moved upstairs, she held the umbrella tighter and followed it to the second floor where she saw something coming out from her room. She ran and hit it as hard as she could, but missed. She then found a dagger pointed to her neck and looked up scared.

"Luna?" – Brown eyes met hers.

"Peter? What the hell is going on?" – She didn't dare to move because of his knife on her neck but Peter lowered it and hiding it back in the side of his dark jeans when he realized it was Luna.

"May I ask why you have an umbrella in hand and are hitting people with it?"

"What are you talking about I didn't hit anybody, I hit something! – Luna argued. "Yeah, about that," – Luna turned to see Nick arriving next to them – "you did hit someone."

"Listen Fox Boy I may have seen some shit lately, but I ain't crazy yet."

"Luna that was my shadow," – Peter said rubbing his side of the head – "if you hit it it's like hitting me."

Luna started laughing after looking at Peter for a while in confusion – "Are you trying to tell me your shadow moves on its own?" – She laughed harder.

"Pete I think she finally cracked." – Nick whispered.

"If you don't shut up soon my next umbrella hitting target will be you, mister Fire Fox." – Luna had stopped laughing and started to think she was still sleeping – "Where's Ben?"

"Luna…." – Nick's voice held caution - "Listen we need to take this calmly."

"Where's Ben, Nick?"

"Did you just call him Nick?" – Peter asked surprised looking at Nick.

"I had no choice, she wouldn't listen to me no matter what," – he explained to Peter.

"Why is that a big deal? You're lucky I'm not mad at you for not telling me you knew him or the other animal party." – Luna said upset at Peter who would not meet her eye, suddenly a bird whistle was heard outside the window making Peter and Nick run to it. "What's going on?"

"They found Ben," – Peter whispered turning to Nick. – "Go, I'll join you once I take care of this area." – Nick nodded and jumped out the window, Luna panicked but when she got to see down he had landed with no problem whatsoever.

"What is it with you people and windows?"

"It's easier to handle."

"Whatever lets go," – she said going for her jacket, it was really cold outside.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my brother"

"No you're not."

"Why? You sent Nick didn't you?"

"Nick can handle this, you are not going." – Luna was about to argue, but she felt something holding her back. She tried hard to look behind her but there was nothing, her heart started to beat faster. "Stop it your scaring her, you shadow" – Peter said moving towards Luna as she was led go and held by Peter. – "Please forgive me for not telling you about the boys, but I know you think I send them to do that to you the first time you met them but it was not like that." – He was looking straight at her blue eyes and Luna felt captured in more ways than one, there was honesty in his words. – "You must believe me,"- they were so close she could smell the scent of pine trees on him, the warmness coming off him and the tenderness in his eyes towards her.

"You really don't lie?"

"I have no need of it."

Luna felt she was losing the hold of reality, then she made the mistake to look behind Peter, she thought she was making many mistakes now a days as she was trying to keep a cool head about things going on. But a shadow with no master, a silver light shining next to the window and then the fact she and Peter were floating opened the final door of sanity. And so Luna looked at Peter again who had not turned his eyes away.

"Peter Pan" – she whispered.

"Yes, my lady?"

"It's nice to meet you" – Luna said accepting her fate.

**AN - thanks 4 reading I hope you enjoy it *smiles* spoiler 4 next chap ;) **

"Is this a life or death decision, Peter?"

"No." – He got so close to Luna she backed away slowly softly hitting the wall behind her. –"This is where you let me take you away from everything you know and love just so you can stay alive at my side." – Peter's brown eyes shined. He had lowered his head to Luna's as she could feel his warmth and determination.


	12. Chapter 12

Peter seemed surprised at the composed Luna who had accepted who he was after feeling defeated by everything around her. He had lowered her so that her feet were back on the floor. She stared behind him looking at his shadow that looked bored next to the window.

"Is that really your shadow?"

"Yes, I send it to spy for me when I can't move, but if something happens to it I will feel it," – Peter said moving towards it, the shadow then went back to its natural state following Peter. Luna felt her head hurt a bit trying to understand what was going on.

"Why do you look like a teen? I thought you were the boy who never grew up" – Luna asked trying to get it out of her chest. Peter would not meet her eyes, but went towards the silver light waiting for him in a corner.

"I forgot about time, time passed me by and time waits for no one," – he answered turning to Luna.

"Are you trying to tell me you forgot to go back to Neverland? That's ridiculous Peter, I mean didn't you noticed you were growing up?" - Luna argued trying to see where he had failed.

"I got older Luna, that's all, but I'm frozen in time once more."

"I don't think it was the only thing time froze," – She whispered to herself.– "That light, what is it?"

"…You can't see it?"

"See what?" – Peter got closer to Luna and showed her the beautiful light in his hand. – "That thing has followed me for a while and it's getting creepy, also yes, I can see it, it's a light, what's your point?"

"Luna if you don't start to open your mind and heart you can't see the truth and you won't be able to save Ben." – His eyes were covered by his blond curls that seemed to shine even more with the silver light. – "This light in my hand is a fairy, her name is Silver Bell."

"A fairy?" – Luna's eyebrow went up. – "Of course it's a fairy," – she whispered to herself, –"what happened to Tinker Bell?"– Luna saw how Peter looked away trying to hide his face but Silver Bell moved to his face, Luna could imagine it was out of worry. – "Are you alright Peter?"

"She is not around anymore, she had to go." – his voice seemed tired, making Luna feel sad about asking even if she didn't understand what was going on.

"Silver Bell ….just like the song how cute if I could see her." – Luna tried changing the subject. It seemed that talking about Tinker Bell was hard on Peter.

"If you try to see with your heart and not with your mind you could."

"Its sound crazy, but I will believe it for now."

"Saying it won't make you believe it Luna." – He soared to the window and Luna stared amazed at him. – "How are you able to fly?"

"Don't you know? Almost everyone does." – He smirked at the inside joke, Luna rolled her eyes as she recalled the story, of course she needed it as a reference but it was still beyond her how Peter Pan was right in front of her.

"Fairy dust?"

Peter laughed.

Luna stared at him, it was the first time she saw him laugh and she felt herself smiling at it. – "Luna, even children know that."

"Do I need to fly to get Ben back?"

"No, you need to trust me and I'll get it done for you, my Lady," – he let a little of his English accent out as he spoke.

"He's my brother, I should be in this too."

"It's a trap and I won't let you fall for it." – Luna was getting anxious. Peter heard the bird call again and he moved closer to the window. Luna knew that if he left that would be it and there was no way to follow or find him unless he would do it first. It was now or never for her and Luna had no time to decide what her fate would be.

"Let's make a deal, it will only take about three minutes, you can give me that much right?" – Luna asked as Peter glance at her and he pulled the hoodie of his light green and white jacket up. He let an eyebrow up as he felt curiosity.

"I'm listening."

"If I can see Silver Bell's fairy form in 3 minutes I can go."

"Luna, it doesn't work that way."

"Why?"

"Even if you by chance make yourself see her I can't…." – Peter turned eyes wide to the window at the sound a whistle, Luna noticed he seemed on edge.

"What's going on?"

"Apparently is a hostile takeover."

"What?"- Luna almost yelled.

"Luna, take my hand," – in a second he was next to her extending his hand to her, but she was confused. – "But only if you can trust me and my boys with your life."

"Is this a life or death decision, Peter?"

"No." – He got so close to Luna she backed away slowly softly hitting the wall behind her. –"This is where you let me take you away from everything you know and love just so you can stay alive at my side." – Peter's brown eyes shined. He had lowered his head to Luna's as she could feel his warmth and determination.

"Take me where?" – She managed to breathe out, but Peter didn't answer her.

He was holding her with both hands steady and gentle. But Luna had trouble registering what was going on. - "I can't fly or see fairies, is that alright?"

"You only need to let go of everything that burdens you here, just think of a memory of your childhood a very happy one." – He waited patiently for her answer.

"I'm sure I'll regret this later, but fine as long as this helps me save my brother." – She waited Peter's nod and she closed her eyes trying to find things that made her happy. – "I think I got it."

"You won't see your parents."

"At the moment, that won't be a problem." – Peter held up her jacket Silver Bell had gave him.

"Put this on. Silver Bell, make a path." – The silver light went out the window in a flash then Peter held Luna in his arms like a baby making her panic.

"What are you doing?"

"Hold on to me and don't let go no matter what." – he moved to the window as Luna stopped fighting him and looked to where he was glancing, a big black cloud covered the starry night and she saw Ben running down the street towards their house. Luna felt her heart jump.

"BEN!"

"Luna, run!" – Ben yelled as he looked at her before banishing as a wave of water came out of the black clouds and reached him.

"BEN! We need to save him now!"– But Peter held her closer to him. – "Where did he go?"

"Same place we are going now." –Luna closed her eyes as Peter jumped into the air - "Neverland."

**AN thanks a bunch 4 reading I hope u enjoy it. get ready the Neverland arc starts in the next chap and things get more difficult for poor Luna *smiles***


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13 Cannons, Swords and Pixie Dust

Flying was to Peter what rain was to trees, it brought him to life. He was focused and a smile never left his face. His twirls of golden hair were everywhere and he moved with grace and precision. Luna could only take small glances at him as she tried not to look down or move too much in the panicked state that she was in. She had heard Peter say he was taking her to Neverland, the place she knew he had lived for many years, the place that if she recalled well was where you never grew up. The thought would have been something out of this world for a child, but for Luna it was just something she had to deal with in hopes of saving her brother and maybe herself. She was shivering, the night was cold and with Peter flying at full speed it felt like winter.

"P-p-peter s-slow down," – she tried to say shivering. – "I can't ..." – he glanced her way, their eyes meeting, Luna felt the cold air stop as she focused on him.

"I cannot stop, if I do we are a target," – he explained as the silver bell appeared next to him.

"How do we get to Neverland?"

"There are many ways."

"A complete sentence would be nice," – she said sarcastically then screamed as Peter dropped trying to escape the black cloud that had almost surrounded them. – "I hate drops please I can't take it!"

"If that cloud gets us we will be in danger," – he said making a turn. – "It would had been easier if you could fly."

"This isn't the best way to convince me to fly!" – She tried to yell but the wind would swallow her words.

She suddenly saw a sword coming out of the clouds behind Peter, it was about to strike him down and she almost panicked, but then she remembered Peter's knife. She made a fast turn with her hand finding it, making Peter confuse as she blocked the sword from reaching him from behind, but the impact of both items had pushed Luna off-balance. Peter's eyes opened wide, facing Luna who was holding him with trembling arms, her eyes were closed her dark hair all messed up and she was sure she had to look like someone who had lost all sanity. Peter's eyes narrowed as he looked around them glaring at the dark clouds that waited their fall, he held Luna closer to him so close she could hear his heartbeat. She slowly opened her eyes, her heart was almost having an attack but she kept them opened. Holding on to Peter seemed like her smartest option at the moment.

Then again she was also thinking she had lost the little intelligence she still had by trusting the young man who was not even supposed to be real.

"Listen Luna, I need you to stay calm and listen to what I have to say." – Peter said close to her ear as she nodded.–"You need to believe that all of this is real, don't close your heart, don't think or compare reality and fiction, if you do you won't be able to cross into neverland."

"I just want to save Ben, that's all. I already believe you anyway, what else do you expect of me?"

"We are in the air, you are in my arms but you do not believe this is really happening yet. I can't help you if you don't help yourself."

"Okay, okay. I'll believe, just make this all stop. I mean, seriously, were the hell did that sword come from and what's with these damn clouds?" – Luna said in a panic state but she never got her answer, instead a huge noise was heard in the sky, to Luna it was like cannons shooting in a war. She looked at Peter who looked worried but remained silent. He slowly turned his head to see afar and dropped with Luna as fast as he could making her hold him like her life depended on it. But another cannon noise was heard and in a matter of seconds the wind that blew with it was so strong it pushed Peter and Luna away from each other, Peter tried holding to her as much as he could but their hands slipped and Luna was sent twirling in the air to her death among the dark clouds.

"Luna!" – She could hardly tell who the voice belonged to. Her heart was drumming and she could hardly breathe in her hysteria. It was freezing and she could hardly feel her body Luna then tried to open her eyes searching for hope and in the darkness a light followed her. It was Silver Bell diving next to her. Silver light, which was all she could see from the fairy, all because apparently her brain still functioned with reality. She closed her eyes trying not to panic in fear and trying to think what Peter had told her about Silver Bell and about Neverland.

_"You need to believe that all of this is real, don't close your heart, don't think or compare reality and fiction, if you do you won't be able to cross into Neverland."_

"I believe, I believe, I believe," – she whispered to herself feeling something steer in her head, she opened her eyes tears trying to fall and then she saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Long silver hair tied in a ponytail, big blue eyes pale as ice and a dress that looked as it were painted with snow. – "Silver Bell, you're beautiful," – Luna said amazed just as the fairy turned to her noticing she could see her at last, a big smile forming in her face.

_"You're his treasure, I won't let you fall,"_ – a voice whispered in her head as she saw sparkling dust surround them, bringing light to her in her fall into darkness.

A pair of arms caught her, she felt as if she was back from death. The scent of pines hit her making her feel comfort from the shilling cold. Luna had seen Peter many times before, enough to dream of him anywhere, yet it was like she was laying eyes on him for the first time.

"Second star to the right and straight until morning," – he whispered and they both disappeared in a flash of light.

**AN** - have fun *smiles* also I want 2 thank all of u wonderful readers 4 ur support and comments u inspire me to keep on writing. hope u enjoy :) next chap is called Alexis and we will be on the neverland arc XD


	14. Chapter 14 Alexis

Music of the wind all over them

Like Cold whispers it surrounded them

Brown eyes melting ocean color eyes

Warm and cold, the mix of colors on a clouded fall

Hand to hand; hope with trust, the feelings of two people whose fate had made it possible for them to meet

From the darkness they emerged to find the everlasting winter night of Neverland.

Luna opened her eyes to a world of pure white; she was covered in snow and all alone. She slowly got up from the cold grass looking all around her not recognizing anything, but a word echoed in her head over and over every time making it more real.

_"Neverland"_

She could hardly walk right from the freezing temperature that surrounded her; she was glad Peter had given her jacket and that she was wearing warm jeans. She felt something cold in her chest and discovered she still had the pocket watch she had found in the forest. Luna held it in her hand looking at it for a while but hid it again under her shirt and continued walking.

She knew that even if she wanted to deny it she was searching for Peter, Luna was not sure what had happened after he had reached her in her fall, nor how they had really gotten to the winter place. She still remembered the noises of the cannons and the strong winds that came with it, Peter's worried face as they got separated in the sky and of course her first glimpse at Silver Bell. After walking for a while she saw a frozen lake that looked like a mirror reflecting the starry sky. She slowly looked around being careful on what she stepped on. Her heart gave a loud beat when she smelled the salty ocean breeze.

"And so the moon comes out to play." - She turned, meeting with the man who had turned her life into a nightmare, anger took her in a second and she slapped him, glaring at him with all she got. "Is that all you got love?" – His eyes were full of evil intentions shadowed by his untied black hair. He didn't even seem to care about being hit.

"Oh I got more; if I weren't freezing I would have shown you."

"I can't wait to see what you can do to me."

"Trust me that kiss is all you're going get from me," – she answered remembering what had happened in the forest. – "Where's my brother? What the hell is this place? Who are you?"

"This is Neverland, didn't Peter tell you beforehand?"

"He did, but I expected sunshine and daisies not winter and icicles," – she said with sarcasm.–"Where's Ben? I know you took him."

"I was only doing you a favor," – he smirked. –"Benedict is safe,but if you follow me you could see him."

"Just like that?" – Luna was trying her best at the conversation considering she was freezing from the cold temperature. – "Why is it winter here?"

"It's always winter here."

"Wasn't Neverland supposed to be full of green?" – She asked finally surrendering to her curiosity.

"It was full of life once, but that was when the heart of a child ruled its weather."

"Are you talking about Peter?" – But the man never answered her question he just turned to walk towards the side of the lake. – "Follow me love."

"It's Luna! But since you don't seem to care, how about you tell me your name and we can be even." – He stopped so suddenly that Luna almost bumped into him. The wind blew his obsidian bangs from his eyes revealing their hazel color.

"Alexis." – Luna remained unmoved staring at him. – "Call me Alexis."

"Of all the names in the world that was the last in my list for you." – She tried to wake up from the haze she was in, she could have sworn the name was at the tip of her tongue, locked away. – "So, Alexis, care to explain why the hell you're destroying my happiness?"

"No, Luna Love," – she rolled her eyes. – "I'm just pointing you on the right direction." – He pointed at a small boat in the frozen lake, Luna forgot all intelligence as she rushed towards the boat that had her brother unconsciously resting. She was stopped by a strong hand on her arm. – "Are you insane? Have you any idea where you're stepping in?"

Luna saw the opportunity in the act of care that Alexis gave her and she kicked him back with no feelings of worry or concern, just anger. She walked on the iced lake. Any fear had left her as she got closer to her brother.

"Ben!" – She yelled her voice echoing.

"You idiot! Shut up!" – Alexis yelled back as he ran towards her. – "Get back here!"

"You want me to listen to you? I think that has been the most bullshit I've heard this week!" – She turned back to her brother. She was so close to him now she felt her heart jump happily, she was going home with Ben, but as she was about to take his hand the lake started to shatter. Luna was filled with terror as she saw what awaited her in the lake's deep frozen waters. Alexis had reached her pulling her to the small boat.

"What the hell is that?" – She asked as the lake was coming to life and the ice covering it began going down, Alexis remained calm but he seemed angry at what he saw as he whispered, –"Sirens," – he glanced her way, –"welcome Luna, to Mermaid Lagoon."

**AN - thank u all 4 reading I hope ur having a great time while reading *smiles* I liked writing this chap cause I finally introduced Alexis so what u think of him? jeje**


	15. Chapter 15

The piercing scream echoed in the forest reaching a group of boys whose faces were all covered in hoods, in an instant they were gone only leaving their footprints in the snow.

Not far away a young man also heard the scream. He recognized that voice like it was his own, it even made his heart beat at the sound of it. Unlike the other boys who had run this one took off in a flight that made a small whirlwind of leaves where he had been.

Luna had not stop screaming since the first mermaid tail had hit the side of the boat making everything more real than she wished for. Alexis, who after a few minutes got accustomed to the screams, was keeping his cool while shooting bullets at the water as a warning to the mermaids. That was the other detail that had made Luna worry she was in a boat surrounded by sirens and on that same boat was a man who she knew nothing about with a pistol in his hand and her brother unconscious. A hand rose slowly from the water and touched Luna's dark hair from the back making her panic and moving to the other side of the boat.

"Would you stop screaming?It's getting very annoying and to tell you the truth it's not helping the situation," – Alexis said rolling his eyes, annoyed at her childish behavior. – "You're overreacting, love."

"OVERRACTING?" – Luna yelled out of anger, but was silenced by Alexis's hand over her mouth; she was frozen in place not by the horrible winter cold but by a colder pair of hazel eyes that cut through her soul.

"I understand that this is all new to you, I can even agree with you that they are frightening, but if you don't shut up and handle your shit we are dying here tonight and I for once did not come here to be fish bait," – his voice was deep and serious making Luna shiver, she was trying to take slow deep breaths through her nose but it was not enough. It wasn't helping either that Alexis had his pistol very close to her face. – "So, let us have an understanding. I get us out of here and you will shut up and get a grip."

"I thought mermaid lagoon was a much safer and prettier place," – Luna said as Alexis took away his hand from her mouth. – "Wendy had led us believe so."

"This ain't a fairytale, love," – Alexis whispered. – "And Wendy wasn't here when someone lost his marbles and turned everything into a nightmare."

"I thought you were the nightmare," – Luna said not able to control herself.

"I'm only you're nightmare, love." – Alexis was trying his best not to lose his patience.– "The sirens were bad, but they weren't deathly and wild as they are now," – Alexis said as he stared at the lake.

"Why are they so angry?"

"They hate intruders and they hate men, it's their favorite dish."

"You sure it's not you they hate?" – Alexis narrowed his eyes at her. – "How can they live in that frozen lake anyway?"

"It's only frozen in the top. They maintain a warm current in the bottom so the cold won't affect them."

"So when do they cool off?"

"Was that supposed to be funny?" – Alexis looked at Luna in disbelief.

"If you don't get us out of here I will start saying fish tales," – Luna smirked with narrowed eyes at Alexis, she could handle Ben and Nick, but Alexis was just pushing it.

"How about I just throw you out of the boat?"

"I fudging dare you" – she said trying not to swear.

"How about I throw Ben?"

"Just try me." – Alexis's smirked and Luna moved towards him making him point his pistol at her head as he smiled.

"How about I just shoot you right here and now, love?" – Luna froze in fear but Alexis put the weapon down. – "Was I clear?"

"Crystal," –Luna said through clenched teeth as she turned to the side of the small boat and stared at the water. She noticed the sirens had calm down and were not hitting the boat or making the piercing noises. It was also very quiet, silence surrounded the area to the point it made Luna nervous. - "This must be the calm before the storm."

Luna fell in a trance with the water as if its movement was her own breathing. Everything around her felt unreal and cloudy even her own reflection seemed different. Her ears would pick a distant voice calling her, echoing in her head like a melody.

_"Touch the water." _

_"Don't be afraid, you can swim."_

_"Come down and play with us."_

_"Leave the pirate, leave that man."_

The voices continued in Luna's head and she felt her body moving on its own towards the edge of the boat and towards the water. It felt so right to go near the water. She was so close it felt like home, she was happy.

"Luna." - Someone was trying to reach her, but the voice was too low too and far away –"Don't." – She was reaching the water as a pair of eyes appeared in the water –"Don't, Luna."– A hand held her back as hard as it could, pulling her back into the boat, breaking her trance. Luna felt she had lost track of time, of reality, of everything around her, then she looked next to her and found Ben was the one who pulled her looking like he had seen a ghost.

"Are you crazy that was a sirens call! They were trying to get you underwater, you idiot!" – Ben yelled, angry, but Luna just hugged him finally happy he was awake and well, but then she noticed something else.

"Ben, how do you know that?"– She asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Lower your voice, you moron," – Alexis whispered turning to both of them. Luna was about to argue back when she saw something in the sky, but she couldn't pinpoint it on time when something pulled her out the boat and into the cold water. Her scream echoed in the area,but was quickly stopped as she went fear knew no bounds as she looked at the entire family of sirens that were trying to kill her. Their eyes glowed, their tails were long and slimy, but they were beautiful creatures. Luna didn't know if it was the cold water or her own fear, but she felt her body slowly shutting down and going numb.

Something slapped the other sirens away, something fast and aggressive; it picked Luna and moved to the surface just as fast as a bullet. Luna's eyes were droopy, she was tired with no energy left as she reached the surface, pushed upwards and caught by another pair of arms. These arms were warmer and she recognized them in a heartbeat. The scent, the warmness and the always alluring eyes of Peter welcomed her.

"P-p-p-eet-terrr," – Luna tried to say as the cold took her over and she shut down,letting darkness take her. The last thing she heard made her feel safe.

"Don't worry, I got you," – Peter whispered in her ear. - "I won't let anything harm you."

The boy disappeared with Luna in his arms and a glimmer of silver light behind him only glaring at Alexis as he passed him.

**AN - thank u all 4 reading, I hope u enjoy Id also love to know what u think of the story till now XD**


	16. Chapter 16

Luna had her eyes closed, she also had no energy left to even speak so she was glad that Peter was holding her firmly against his chest, not only because she felt a bit warmer but because she was sure she would not fall. The wind cut her skin like knives, that's how cold it felt but Peter never changed his pace, he was fast and an excellent flyer. She welcome darkness as sleep took her in.

Silver bell maintained a well based speed next to Peter always giving Luna small glances making sure she wasn't getting worse, she knew Peter was to focus on reaching his destination fast enough to save her. They reached a village and Peter descended so fast it made Luna feel butterflies in her stomach. As soon as Peter touched the ground Silver Bell went in and out tepees collecting warm clothing and making a pile next to Peter who stretched a few and wrapped Luna in them picking her up again and moving inside a small tepee were he waited impatiently never leaving Luna's side never letting go of her. Moments later a girl of Indian heritage entered the room, she had long braided black hair and dark eyes which told Peter she was upset.

"Peter Pan, have you lost your head? – She was whispering but her voice was full of anger

"I would not be here if I really didn't need your help" – he urged her – "She's freezing"

"Well she did fell on that lake so there's no doubt about that"

"Please Lily" – Peter looked at the Indian girl in the eyes, his voice soft and full of worry

"Leave her here and get out or else I won't be able to help you"

"I'm not leaving" – he glared and Lily rolled her eyes at him

"Do what you wish but I will not be held responsible if they capture you" – she moved to the small bed in the corner were Peter lower Luna as she started to get her out of her wet clothing. She did not worry of Peter he was way to decent to look at a lady undressing, he still knew his manners.

A young man entered the small tepee, he was tall and like his companions his face was hidden under a hoodie his been with wolf ears. He moved next to Peter after nodding to the upset Lily

"We lost him" – he whispered to Peter – "But we gave him a good workout in the woods, we could have done more but he had Ben" – The young man lowered his face apologetic but Peter just nodded not even glancing his way.

"I would not expect less from my boys" – there was a sense of pride in his voice – "Lily how is she?

"Her temperature is still too low and our current winter degrees are not helping – "She glanced at Peter looking worried –"Peter she could get hypothermia if we can't warm her fast enough"

"Lily there must be something" – the wolf boy said

"Marcus I'm not a magician" – she shoot him a stern look then with a worried face turned to Peter– "Peter I need a light fairy"

"I can't"

"She will die"

"I made an oath! – He glared – "you know what's at stake, it's not something I can just do without thinking" – he felt he was splitting in two he needed to save Luna but it was out of the question to use the fairies

"Then let Silver Bell go with me and she can just get some help"

"Silver Bell won't enter that place and I won't force her" – Peter closed his eyes feeling the sense of defeat glooming at the back of his head, he knew he would never allowed it to take over, if he had to choose he would regardless of the consequences

"Lily we got some warm pads in our bags we left here for you, can't that help her? – A boy had appeared next to Marcus he was smaller in size and skinnier; he even looked younger and had a rabbit ears hoodie.

"That could help I'll go get it as fast as I can, Peter try to make the room warmer or keep her under more of those cloths till I come back" – Lily picked her small bag and left, Silver Bell flew around the boys who were in deep thought as they looked at Peter's expression, he knew Luna was not going to make it if they waited for Lily. He looked at Marcus with determination.

"Keep the boys making rounds let no one but Lily enter" – he took off his green and white jacket only leaving a black shirt on as he climb in the bed next to Luna putting his jacket on her which was way bigger than her small frame. Silver Bell picked a warm blanket and passed it to Peter who surrounded Luna and himself with it.

"Hey make some space bro I want in too" – A fox hood was visible in seconds in the room making Peter, Marcus and the rabbit boy look his way – "The more the merrier right?

"Nick what are you thinking" – Marcus asked as he moved towards him

"If we all get together she might get warmer faster, that's the idea you had right Pete?

"Always the strategist aren't you Dominick" – "Peter smiled at him – "Fine just don't get your smelly jackets here"

"Wait your letting us take it off here? – Marcus asked surprised, but Luna stated to cough making Peter glare at them

"Move it boys or it will be all for nothing"

Marcus and Dominick took off their jackets and moved next to Peter and Luna, the rabbit hoodie boy went out and seconds later came back in the tepee with two more boys who also let down their hoods and took off their jackets as they approached the others.

Silver Bell had left the inside of the Indian house to be on alert for strangers; inside any who enter would be stroked with the sight of a boy holding a girl rolled in blankets and a jacket as tender as a baby, his head touching the side of hers. Six teenage boys surrounding and shielding them from the cold temperature. all of them asleep next to each other.

Luna felt her eyes heavy and her body weak but the scent of pine trees was on her nose like the air she breathe. She felt a pair of arms holding her, her face resting on a warm chest, to be more precise she felt she was next to a heater. Luna tried her best to take a peek at what was going on but what she saw confused her more, she was surrounded by boys she had never seen in her life. They were all sleeping very close to her, Luna moved her head a little a saw Peter's face resting on hers. She thought he looked like a little kid as he slept and a smile showed in her lips. Feeling drunk on sleep and not caring at the moment she cuddled her head in Peter's neck letting sleep take her again.

** AN - yey Tiger Lily arrives jajaja, I hope I'm doing a good job at this it is my 1st fanfic hope u enjoy it and have fun, sorry if thr a some errors :( thanks 4 reading and 4 the ones who take the time to comment I appreciate it and a big thank u as well *smiles* **

**in the next chap u meet the 2nd generation of the lost boys ;) any favs yet? jaja**


	17. Chapter 17

Waking up and finding yourself wrapped up in warm blankets in a place you had never seen before and a coat that smelled like the person you had mixed feelings for was priceless. Luna looked around trying not to move her head too much; she noticed the room she was in was a mess of clothes and sleeping bags. She got up slowly feeling the need to be more aware of her surroundings considering the fact she was no longer in a safe place.

"You're finally awake I see," – a voice echoed in the room making Luna flinch. – "Relax I'm not the one you should worry about in this room." – Luna turned realizing the voice was feminine with a strange accent to it, when she laid eyes on the tanned girl she realized why.

"And you are?"

"Oh lovely, another attitude problem," – the girl said as she picked her bag.

"Excuse me?"–Luna had taken a snappy attitude at the girl's remark, but she was very edgy about everything at the moment.

"Calm down Luna, I'm not the enemy."

"What are you then?" - The girl eyed her up and down studying her.

"You look more human now."

"What is that supposed to mean, was I some kind of monster or something?"

"No, you just looked like a popsicle," – she laughed, but Luna found she actually was seeing a reflection of herself in terms of attitude.

"I'm Luna Saintclaire," – she extended her hand to the girl.

"Tiger Lily," – the girl smiled at Luna's wide shock eyes.

"Shouldn't there be a princess somewhere in that line?"

Luna jumped in surprise feeling her heart hammer in her chest as the voice reached her ears, she looked to where it came from when she figure out to who it belonged to.

"Nick, get down from there, you're giving the girl a heart attack," – Lily said as Nick, who's eyes were cover with a red mask, jumped down the small hole he had appeared from. Luna took in his appearance. Quickly she noticed he didn't have his fox ear hoodie on, but instead had a red mask hiding half his face. He had sandy colored hair which bangs reached his eyes and covered his ears.

"You're alive?"

"While you're at it why not say colder remarks?" – Nick spat back.

"How original," – Luna found her inner self as she stared at Nick – "you sly fox."

"Freezer brain."

"Fox head."

"The immaturity in this room is at toxic levels," - the voice was one Luna didn't recognize, but when she turned to see who had talked she was surprised at the boy in the grey mask and jump back, hitting someone.

"Hiya Luna, nice to meet you!" – A younger boy with a white mask yelled happily hugging her, making her feel dizzy

"Hey punk, get away before dad comes home and sees you like this." – A boy taller than the one hugging Luna spoke appearing out of nowhere. Suddenly she was surrounded by boys, the only one she recognized was Nick all the others were strangers, but they were acting like children.

"Wait, did you say dad? They have a dad!?" – Luna asked Lily who had sat in a corner of the room as if nothing was happening around her. She looked up at Luna smiling.

"It's a little joke the boys have with each other."

"An inside joke? Who are they?" – The boy hugging Luna was taken off her by the tallest in the grey mask, he looked at her after glaring at the younger one.

"My sincerest apologies, they aren't accustomed to having company let alone a lady." – Luna saw he had short, spiky, dark, hair. He looked like the oldest of the boys.

"She ain't a lady Marc, she is just a wild as we are," – Nick yelled smirking at Luna who was starting to lose her patience.

"Nick, please search for your manners I believe you lost them somewhere." – Nick just let his tongue out at him.

"Lily, get me out of here please." – Luna started walking towards her paranoid over the circumstances, but someone held her from her waist and twirled her back into a warm chest, she felt weird that she recognized who it was just from the scent, but taking a peek at the room she noticed all the boys were in line, silent and in a military pose. –"What the hell?"

"Sorry, did they give you a hard time Lily?" – Luna felt a little anger when Peter talked to Tiger Lily first and not her as if she was not even in his arms, but not liking the feeling she swallowed it to the darkness of her mind.

"Not at all, they really like Luna it was fun watching her panic a little and standing her ground with them," – she laugh a little standing up. - "I have to go now she will be fine just keep her away from the water unless she likes been overheated by a pack of .."

"Thank you, Lily. You may leave," – Peter urged her with his eyes and she winked at him.

"Take care Luna, it was nice meeting you."

"Wait, you're leaving me with them!" – Luna argued feeling worried of what could happen to her.

"Relax; the safest place in Neverland is next to them." – Tiger Lily smiled and walked away to a tunnel, it was then Luna realized the room looked like the inside of a cave.

"You alright now? We almost lost you back there," – Peter whisper in her ear making Luna shiver. She turned to look at him.

"I was almost killed by sirens and let's not forget the bastard with the pistol."

"They aren't usually like that."

"Oh, really?I wonder what could have made them lose control to the point they almost ate me!"

"They weren't going to eat you, Luna," – Nick whispered to himself more than to her, but she heard it and remembered that the boys were still waiting for orders.

"Peter, they seem to be waiting for you," – she told him as Peter glanced at them.

"Come here, Luna," – he grabbed her hand and moved her in front of the boys. – "I want you to officially meet the Lost Boys," – he said proudly.

"The Lost Boys? Why am I not surprised?"

"Second generation of the Lost Boys," – Nick commented.

"Oh," – Luna said looking at them all.

"Boys, front and center," – Peter said smirking at Luna who looked worried. –"Masks off." – The boys looked at each other surprised, it wasn't often Peter let them show themselves in the company of others. Peter got close to Luna, whispering – "It's ok boys, she's my girl." – Luna turned to face him so fast their lips almost touched and she went red.

"So, umm, hi I'm Luna but you already know that since day one." – She tried to act normal, but Peter had a way to drag her into his world too easy. The boys took off their masks and Luna had to stop herself from gasping from surprise. They looked like models, each unique in their own way, but they were all handsome young men.

"I'm Marcus," – the first one with dark spiky hair said. –"I'm the hunter."

"Dominick, but you can still call me Nick if I can call you foxy lady," – he winked at Luna who rolled her eyes.

"Dominick is fine" – she smiled, she saw he had beautiful green eyes. –"At least I now I can put a face to the name."

"Hi Luna, I'm Seth! I'm the youngest, I'm also the fastest," – the boy with the white mask said as he went to hug Luna who thought he was acting like a little boy.

"How old is he?" - Luna asked trying to be understanding

"In appearance 13, mentally I think five?" – Nick said taking the boy off Luna. – "Sorry, he gets like that sometimes."

"Hi Luna, I'm Calin. Sorry about that first time, but we were only trying to help." – The boy in front of Luna had darker skin than the rest of the boys with his hair tied in dreadlocks. He had a darker shade of green eyes and looked like the strongest of the boys. Luna smiled at him shaking his hand.

"I'm Andrew." a long black-haired boy told her smiling

"And I'm Zeke" - Luna saw the other two boys smile at her, making peace signs at her. Zeke had soft eyes with untied chestnut hair

"And of course you already know Silver Bell, our fairy," – Peter said as the fairy sat on his shoulder. Luna looked at them all studying them, they were all different and special but shared something Luna could not put in words.

"So you boys are the lost boys, Peter is Peter Pan I just met Tiger Lily… So who or what is Alexis?"

The silence that followed made Luna feel scared, it got worse with how Peter froze and stared at her. –"He's the enemy, that's all you need to know."

**AN - hope u liked this cha,p I always enjoy it when the boys are all together it's so much fun to write *smiles* they all have different personalities. important note Tiger Lily is also in her teens.**

**also I wnted to tell u all that thr r 28 chaps written till now but the story will be like 34 chapters long *I hope* a friend of mine is helping with the editing. and of course a big thank u to all of u who read and take the time to comment, I always enjoy reading them and get to say hi to u as well :) **


	18. Chapter 18

Luna sat at the end of the rocky area around Peter's new hideout. Apparently the tree where they use to have as a home was overrun by the pirates and they had to move to Skull Rock until the problem was solved. Pirates were the main enemy and also the truth behind Alexis's real power. He was the captain of the crew he had picked himself many years after Hooks' dismissal. Peter never gave Luna much detail, Alexis was a topic that neither he nor the boys enjoyed. Worse of all her brother had fallen on his claws, Peter told Luna he was alive but for now it was better to keep a low profile and come in with a new plan. She had of course sat down and tried to ask some questions, but not all of them were answered because Peter was called somewhere to an emergency. She recalled the last meeting she had with them after she had awoken.

_"How old are you all?"_

_"That's a complicated question."_

_"Why is seeing your faces such a big deal?"_

_"You wouldn't have been able to see our faces anyway, you didn't believe in anything."_

_"How is that relevant?"_

_"It's just one of the wonders of Neverland, Luna."_

Luna had questioned the boys, but only Seth and Nick answered her, the other boys were too nervous around Peter to really speak the truth. She could tell by their reaction it was more fear over Peter's reaction towards telling her something she was not supposed to know that not telling her at all. Peter had been resting on his bed, not really caring about it as he played with Silver Bell.

"_Why is Neverland frozen?" –She had been looking at Nick, but the question had been for Peter and the boys had flinched knowing what was going on. Luna wanted Peter's attention, but she would never admit it out loud. As a result Peter did not look at her when she asked; he knew her game and just wanted to make her angry,so Luna had pushed the wrong buttons. –"Alexis's said, or rather implied, that it was your fault, Peter." – The boys' eyes had gone wide, only Marcus smirked at Luna's headstrongness._

_"He may or may not be wrong," – was all Peter had whispered not bothered by her remark. – "I always get blamed for it anyways."_

_"What? No happy thoughts to clear the sky?"_

_"Not if you're around giving me trouble."_

_"We finally agree on something because I feel the same way!"_

_"Oh, the joy."_

_"I believe I saw a piece of sunlight."_

_Peter had glanced at Luna making her heart beat as his brown eyes pierced her soul not with anger or annoyance but with interest, he was trying to see beyond her mask. As they stared at each other in silence something had started to click in Luna's head, but Peter broke the connection too soon for her to grasp what it had been. _

Now she was alone again feeling something was wrong. She started to look around what would be her new temperately home. As Luna looked around the cave she started to get the feeling she was being followed. Her first thought had been it was one of the boys, but remembering their experience in such things she erased the thought. Luna started to feel worried and it bugged her, she wasn't a weak little crying girl, she knew how to manage such situations, she was stubborn, she was proud and someone who could stand her ground, but ever since she had met Peter and the boys she had felt more and more afraid and insecure about every move she made.

Luna stopped and looked back, her mind settled. If she were to save her brother she needed to face her fears and insecurities and what better way than to practice with whoever followed her.

"I know you are following me, show yourself. I have no intentions of fighting, whoever you are, if we can settle it talking," - Luna said waiting for anything in the shadows to move and then when she had thought nothing would, something poked her back making her jump and scream.

"Peace talk? What are we at war?"

Luna looked behind her, a girl stood there her strawberry hair divided in two braids, her skin was pale and she was wearing Indian clothing, but had no similarities to them like Tiger lily had. The girl didn't seem to fit the picture she was in.

"Who are you? You aren't Indian."

"And you're not a lost boy," - the girl responded but had no trace of wrong in her voice.

"Yeah, well,that's because I'm no boy and I'm not lost," - Luna replied and the girl smiled.

"NowI get why she liked you," - the girl said happily then she glanced behind Luna who also looked behind her, but saw nothing. Looking back at the girl she saw she had disappeared.

"What is it with people in Neverland and disappearing?" Luna said frustrated.

"Who are you talking to, Luna?" - Luna screamed surprised, she had not heard a single footstep or sound from the hooded raccoon boy.

"Andrew, are you trying to kill me?" - She had accepted that it was not his fault, but his training and experience in the wild.

"Sorry."

"Why the hood?I saw your face already."

"I'm going out for a moment with Marcus, so I need the hood up."

"Whatever." - Luna hit herself mentally, she never meant to sound so rude to the boy.

"Don't stray from the cave, the others are around so just call them if anything happens," - he said paying no mind at her words and left just as silently as he had appeared. Luna thought she had to consider been nicer around them. But as she began to walk something made her trip and fall into a small slit in the walls of the cave. She hit a cold floor and the smell of humidity hit her nose, she had fallen to the cave's lower areas.

"You should be careful."

"Is it scared Luna to death day or something?" - Luna glared at the girl and noticed she had changed her clothes, to her annoyance it was a brown hoodie jacket and just like the boys it had an animal representing her. –"The hell are you supposed to be?"

"A sloth."

"Weren't you an Indian seconds ago?"

"Weren't you an ice-cube hours ago?"

Both girls stared at each other. Luna's patience was reaching her warning signs.

"How do you know my name, but you are still a question mark?"

"That's because she is not supposed to be here in the first place." - Luna turned at the new turned to see what it was before she actually began to scream her lungs out. - "Better not get too friendly," –the woman was beautiful with long light blue hair and cat-like eyes, but she was not human. She had a tail that classified her as a mermaid. Luna was panicking, she had almost died because of mermaids and now she was stuck with one with no one to help her. "I'm not the one you should worry about." – Luna backed away slowly not looking away from the siren. –"You should be more wary of the pirate behind you." – Luna tuned to the younger female as she smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cindilu."

**AN- thank u again 4 the lovely comments and 4 reading I'm very happy u enjoy it :D**

**as a special I got some pics as to how I c some of the characters :)**

**Alexis - . /tumblr_m8lcbqrOoA1rw5phjo1_ **

**Benedict - fs71/i/2010/019/b/e/origins_of_symmetry_by_ **

**Luna - . /tumblr_lrorwbi5rV1qkj2gwo1_ **


	19. Chapter 19

If there had ever been a moment of power in Luna's life it had been when she was told Cindilu was a pirate. The anger that had appeared in her heart had been so overwhelming that without a second thought she had pushed the younger girl back, making her trip, but Cindilu evaded the water looking bored at Luna.

"Someone hates pirates." – She gave her a smug smile, – "or is it just an act?"

"You have Alexis to thank for that," – Luna said with as much coldness as she could. -"Where's my brother?" – Luna shouted at Cindilu, who kept her distance wisely.

"Ben is your brother?" – Cindilu asked surprised, apparently she did not know that information.

"Why do you call him Alexis?" – Luna jumped, she had almost forgotten about the siren near them. She looked interested in the conversation, but something about her didn't go well with Luna at all. Luna backed away from her even more.

"So it was his idea to have me killed?"– Luna asked.

"Don't say that about Alexander, he had nothing to do with what happened to you, everyone knows never to go in the mermaid lagoon."

"I'm not everyone! I'm Luna and I'm not from this world!

"Temper, temper."

"Don't test me. My patience grows thin with all of you."

"Fighting with Cindy won't help you, she is way too lazy to even care about that," – the siren said smiling at Luna. – "Now calm down and listen. Cindy is a pirate and yes you should be careful, but she is not the enemy. Also, she is only here because she was to meet with Peter." – The siren moved her tail as she talked her deep, cat-like eyes on Luna. – "As for me, you owe me a thank you."

"And why would I owe you anything?" – The siren remained quiet, but it was obvious her temper had sparked at Luna's response. Luna took a moment to think things calmly over what had happened in the lake and recalled someone had helped her get back to the surface, as she stared at the blue haired woman she understood her words. – "You saved me? Why?"

"Well, aren't you the most thankful thing in the world," – she looked angry. – "You are beneath me, human, know your place. The only reason I saved you was because Peter called me and asked me to get you out."

Luna had trouble believing Peter ever asked for anything in his life, he looked like the type of person who would get what he wanted and nothing less of it. It actually surprised her that he would trust a siren, the way Alexis had described them seemed like they were evil to the core.

"And you just followed his request?" – Luna waited for her to answer, but Cindilu was the one who did it first.

"Coraline is one of the few sirens to still welcome Peter to the lagoon; they have been friends for years." – She noticed Luna's confusion and added, – "that's her name."

"Shut up Cindy it's not important, either way I only came here to give you something, I supposed you dropped it in the water?" – Coraline showed her the hand clock Luna had picked up in the forest. She gasped as she had totally forgotten about did notice Luna had moved a little, but remained was still afraid of her, it made her smile. She threw it to Luna who caught it looking at it as if she could not believe Coraline had done it. – "It's not yours, be careful if its owner finds you with it," – she stated as she glared at Luna and not before smiling at her in an evil way did she went into the cold water.

"Why she just leave?" – Luna tried to think the sirens' words over, but didn't understand them.

"Coral can't stay out of the water for too long, the temperature will not allow it."– Cindy turned to her seen the hand clock curiously, – "can I see it?"

"No and I advise you to go away before the boys see you here, pirate."

"My name is Cindilu, not pirate and I'm not afraid of the lost boys, they can't harm me." – She stood proud as she spoke.

"Well, I will if you don't tell me where your damn captain is keeping Benedict!"

"Would you like to see him?" – She asked making Luna flinch.

"So you can trap me and kill Peter and the others? No thank you, I'm not that stupid."

"I haven't mentioned anything about killing anyone Luna. Alexander is not after Peter's life."

"What is he after?" – Luna's posture was giving Cindy a feeling that she was going to the end the argument, – "because it's hard to tell if he's after my life, Peter's or my brother's."

"I was supposed to meet with Peter but I can do with a change of plans."– Cindy said, thoughtful.

"Meaning?"

"You follow me to see Alexander." – Cindy waited for Luna to respond, but she looked a bit confused.

"Where is he, outside the cave?"

"You expect him to just openly walk in here? He doesn't even know Peter hides here."

"Everybody else seems to know, aren't you on Alexis's team?"

"I'm a messenger and this location I swore on my life never to say, I'm loyal to Alexander do not doubt that, but this little secret is something out of honor." – Cindy walked around Luna.

"Can I trust I will return alive from this visit?" – Luna questioned as she thought of what awaited her.

"First rule is you never trust a pirate, but it does not imply you will be killed or anything, just be mindful of what you speak about and with whom."

"Take me to Alexis." – Luna felt her heart give a warning to the words she spoke more so without her telling Peter about it.– "I wish to speak with him."

"I shall take you to Alexander's ship, The Fallen" – Cindy's smile gave Luna the shills as she turned to go out waiting for Luna to follow.

Neither was she aware of the siren hidden behind one of the caves' rocks, her eyes focused on the trouble that walked away as she lowered herself to the dark waters in search for aid.

**AN - who is ur fav girl character? hope u dnt miss the boys 2 much they will be back soon XD thank u all u wonderful fans 4 reads and comments u keep me inspired *hugs***


	20. Chapter 20

Having to change clothes and not arouse suspicion on any of the boys had caused Luna to feel very accomplished. She knew it had been a thing of luck that they had not bothered to check on her or even assumed she was up to something, then again it was Peter and Nick who had the sixth sense of her misdoings, the others had not been so unlucky to have her in their care. Lucky for her neither had arrived from whatever they were doing outside the cave, leaving her open to go with Cindy to Alexis's ship. Luna wasn't sure what she would do or achieve when she got there, Alexis was not the type of person who would talk with no gain or game and it was beyond obvious he wanted something. It may not be Peter's life but it had to be something important for him to be so obsessed over the idea. She found a small bag in one of the rooms and took it, she still had Peter's jacket even with the change of her own clothes she had not tossed it aside and grabbed another. The hoodie might have been Peter's but it reminded Luna of her home, of the fact that she was not from Neverland, and that she had to return. It also made her feel Peter was close and that she was safe, the smell of pine trees was engulfed in the light green and white hoodie jacket, his scent. Luna went down to the lower levels of the cave where Cindy waited sleeping in a corner.

"Are you serious? I could easily kill you right now," – Luna said as she got closer to her.

"I sleep and I'm lazy, but I'm still a pirate. Just because I am sleeping it does not mean an easy victory," – Cindilu whispered as she opened her eyes. – "Besides, you don't have the heart to kill," – she smirked at Luna whose eyes slithered in anger.

"Just take me to Alexis, that's all I need you for."

"You should call him Alexander when you get there, or it will imply something you don't want any part of."

"I call him by the name he gave me; I don't care about nothing else."

Cindilu nodded and started to walk away giving Luna a sign to follow her. Luna was nervous, she had no idea what to expect or what she was really getting herself into, but she needed to follow her decisions to the end. The journey out the cave was as difficult as Luna had thought considering it was surrounded by freezing water something Luna had been getting a little paranoid about.

"Relax, the sirens stay on mermaid lagoon; they don't travel away from there."

"What about Coraline?" - Luna asked still feeling afraid about the blue haired mermaid.

"She saved you on Peter's request, she knows the hideout, and remains in good terms with Alexander. It's because of her friendships that she travels away sometimes."

"Wait, she is friends with both Peter and Alexis?"

"Sirens are dangerous to males, they lure them and kill them. The only males that have survived and have gained some respect are Peter and Alexis, of course Peter gets on their good graces because they love him" – Cindy rolled her eyes.

"And Tiger Lily?" – Luna felt the question burned her, Cindy looked at her in surprise, smirking.

"You don't like her?"

"I do, but there was something weird about her friendship with the boys."

"Tiger Lily might be the only Indian who actually still believes in Peter Pan."

Luna stared at Cindy, the new information got her by surprise even more that she was telling her so willingly.

"What are you talking about? It was in my understanding the Indians and Peter were in good terms."

"Yeah when he was still a kid, he has too many things on his shoulders and too many failures." – Cindy gave her a weird look trying to see if Luna understood what she was telling her. – "Try asking about Tinker Bell."

"I'm guessing she isn't around, reason why Silver Bell is with him now." – Luna tried to stop Cindy from talking about Tinker Bell, the topic just made her feel like there was something wrong about it. The first time she had mentioned it Peter had looked distant and cold about it. Cindy seemed to understand and let it go. Even if so many questions were eating at Luna she needed to respect Peter's decision of not telling her at least for now. She had no patience with mysteries.

Cindy and Luna had traveled by a small boat till they reached open sea, they waited for a while and then Luna saw Alexis ship; it was big with black sails and a very bad aura to it that made her shiver. Looking at Cindilu she noticed she was calm and smiling at it, like when someone comes back home. Home; the word made Luna feel miserable over what had happen the last time she had been there. But she was hopeful that when she got Ben back they could return home, return to reality and their lives.

Cindy looked up concerned about something and looked back at Luna as if realizing something. – "Stay here I need to talk to Alexander first about something."

"Not like I have somewhere else to go," – she pointed at the sea.

"I need to think of everything with you, I heard you aren't an easy person."

"Alexis or Peter?" – Luna asked, wondering from whom she had heard it from.

"Benedict." – To this Luna's eyes widened, it was obvious that if Cindy worked for Alexis she would have talked to Ben eventually, but it seemed impossible having considered the time they had been in Neverland, mostly a day.

"You have talked with my brother?"

"Yeah I like him he's nicer than you, you two look-alike," – Cindy smiled and took a rope that had been lowered for her. – "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Cindilu disappeared and Luna waited alone in the small boat, in the cold air surrounded by freezing waters. She was feeling tired and worried about what the boys would think when they returned and she was not there, their trust would be broken but not destroyed. Why she felt close to them was beyond her at this point. She had closed her eyes for a while trying to relax and think of a way to get Alexis to give her Ben, if what Cindy had said was true then Peter was not in danger. But the reasons that made both Peter and Alexis capture the siblings and bring them to Neverland made her question otherwise.

Something made her open her eyes, the movement in the small boat at was not normal and too late she realized she was far away from Alexis's ship and her brother. Anger flared at her as she looked around for what had happened and found it, making her heart beat and hold her scream in her mouth. Behind her standing with arms cross in the chest was Peter Pan, eyes unreadable, curly blond hair making his face look darker. She took in her fear and let it out letting anger reach her eyes, but before any of them said anything a blue bundle of hair came into view.

"Peter, Alexis just noticed our little rescue and moving this ain't easy sweetheart," – Coraline said pointing at the small boat. Luna's anger flair as she saw the siren, but it seemed Coraline sensed it for she looked right into her eyes. – "You have something to say to me?"

"How dare you interfere?"

"Not my idea, I just told dear Peter about Cindilu's idea, this," – she gesture to them, –"was Peter's idea, I only follow because he asked me nicely and I get what I want." – Coraline gave Luna a wicked grin as if wanting to make a got up and sat in the border of the boat, her dark tail still touching the water.

"God forbid you freeze to death" – Luna told her trying to control herself.

"Only you would be that stupid to actually turn yourself into an ice-cube."

"Go away fish breath."

"How mature." – Coraline turned to Peter who was still in the same position as before. – "Peter what is your plan now?"

"Leave us," – he whispered.

"But Alexander…"

"Does not concern me, in fact let him find me I actually consider his presence to be of exercise for me." – Peter's voice was dark making Luna flinch, something was wrong. She felt colder and noticed as her hand went to her chest, it was the hand clock she had on her neck, it had gotten colder just like Peter.

"Peter that could be dangerous you know what he's capable of."

"He doesn't want him dead," – Luna said trying to make them remember she was still there.

"No, he wants worse than death for Peter, and you might just be what he needs to get to him," – Coraline hissed at her making Luna moved a step back keeping her eyes in defiance. – "Peter, I can't stay longer my temperature is dropping, I must return." – Peter looked at her with some concern and nodded.

"Thank you Coral, I'll go and visit later if you wish." – Luna felt her heart hammer as a new wave of anger got to her when the siren gave him a wide smile as she moved her long blue hair back from her face. Flirting, she was flirting with him with no shame at all; Luna's thought rage at her. The siren then jumped back to the water disappearing from sight.

"Coraline told me of your little misadventure," – he turned to Luna who gave him no importance.– "Luna."

"If you had just given me answers I would had not gone with her in the first place and besides it's your fault for telling Cindilu about your hideout. You leave me alone, you walked away not caring about what all this was for me, not caring about how worried I was about my brother, not caring about my feelings about all this!" – Luna's voice was getting louder as she walked to Peter who remained calm.

"I have things that need my attention Luna."

"And I don't!? You brought me here Peter, you made me trust you and ever since I did I have been having near death experiences! – Luna wanted to stop; it wasn't what she really wanted to tell him. Her anger was getting the best of her and her mouth would not listen to her. –"Do I not deserve your time after you took mine away!?

"I never made you trust me Luna; I took you to Neverland to save you from Alexis. I haven't told you everything because you need time to calm down…"

"NO, you followed me everywhere like some stalker, you had your boys at my tail and then you …you" – Luna stepped back as she felt a tear in her eye, embarrassed at her weakness, she turned away from Peter trying to calm down, trying to force his words out of her head. _You needed to calm down_. Too consumed on her thoughts she did not notice how he had moved in front of her, brown eyes looking at her with sadness. One hand going up to her face, he captured her tear and wiped it away as gentle as if she were glass.

She turned again, her pride always getting the best of her, but he moved behind her trapping her in his arms in an embrace. All the coldness of the night was gone. His scent was overpowering her senses and his voice echoing in her ear with whispers of promise.

"You're in my arms Luna and you have my attention, so what would you wish of me?"

Luna's heart was out of control and she was sure Peter could hear it, could feel it. Her anger was gone as well and it had left her weak and vulnerable. Her blue eyes glittered as she turn to look at him, really look at him and she noticed just how far she had fallen, that his presence calmed her, that in danger she would call his name no questions asked. A thought linger in her head at his question and she decided to test their bond. she wanted to see him break, to be confused, to see his true face. In a small voice she told him.

"Your Love. I wish for your Love Peter."

**AN - sorry still no lost boys but u got Peter ;) thank u all 4 the wonderful comments, they make me very happy I'm glad ur liking the story so much *hugs* this chap gets a little more personal with Luna and Peter jeje. the next chap will have a little inner Peter to see what he is thinking :) **


	21. Chapter 21

_"You're Love. I wish for your Love Peter."_

Peter could hardly breathe the words echo around him as he tried to shut them out. The past trying to return to him, words long forgotten.

_"Love?"_

_"I've never heard of it."_

_"I think you have Peter." _

Anger and regret slowly began to rise; he needed to keep himself in check. He could not lose everything again in anger and sorrow. Was he even trying to live anymore? Yes, he had to remember, he was not alone, it was not his fault and she was still there in front of him. Her blue eyes trying to make him open up, trying to see the layers he himself cut out. The other young voice again started talking, trying to make him return to the past all but forgotten.

_"Come with us."_

_"No."_

Peter felt his golden curls brush his eyes slightly with the cold wind he had gotten accustomed to. Luna waited for his answer, but he knew she had only said the words out of her own curiosity, she was still upset with him still too naïve about her surroundings and still easy to capture in a web of lies. He closed his eyes trying to ease his pain, his past, and his regrets. Her words had cut deep, but he was not going to show her that, he was not that naïve little boy anymore. He had been forced to grow up, against his will and way of life.

_"I want to always be a boy and have fun."_

_"You say that but I think it is your biggest pretend."_

Luna waited watching Peter closely, she could tell he was debating with himself, she had gotten to him and as expected he was having trouble answering her, but then again what had she expected? Had she thought it would have been different or similar to the Peter that took her breath away the first time they had met? His eyes seemed far away making Luna feel alone and forgotten, her heart hurt but it was the hand clock she had around her neck that made her feel colder. The hand clock seemed to always get colder when she felt down.

Peter looked to the side making Luna jump at the sudden movement; he then looked back at her eyes full of determination and change, making Luna wish she could read his mind.

"My apologies Luna, this might be unpleasant," – he said making some of his accent slip. Luna let an eyebrow up confused if he meant about what she had said or something else.

"Unpleasant?" – She asked him skeptical, but he only smirked as he took her in his arms heading to the now darkling skies. Luna held him around the neck burying her face in the nape of his neck trying hard not to scream. Peter laughed as he saw her reaction feeling lighthearted again. – "Why do we have to fly?"

"It's punishment for trying to get in danger."

"Can't you just nag about it like adults?"

"I'm not an Adult and I take that as an insult."

"I don't like flying," – she whispered.

"You don't like flying or flying with me?" – Peter asked not looking at her, but a smile could be seen on his lips.

"Both," – Luna hid her smile. - "We're going to the cave?"

"No, we are meeting the boys."

"Aren't you cold?" – Luna asked wondering how Peter could constantly fly in the winter cold. – "I mean, compared to home this should be difficult to handle."

"I didn't really do much flying when I met you," – he gave her a quick glance as Luna looked up with a puzzle look at him.

"Why not? Afraid your cover would be blown?" – She gave him her best judging look.

"I didn't want to scare you; I wanted to be normal for you," – he stooped in the air his arms holding her even more tightly. – "I wasn't buying your friendship Luna I really wanted you to …."

"Wanted me to what?"

"Be my friend… I can't fly outside of Neverland like I use to."

"What? Why?"

"Children don't believe so much in magic anymore."

Luna was about to ask something when Peter went down in a second making her lose her breath. He stopped, reaching the white grass and snow, smiling at her horror.

"Hey Peter! Over here!"

"Oh great, the family is here," – Luna whispered to herself with an annoyed voice. – "Or should I say babysitters?"

"More like Luna sitter's honey," – Nick appeared as he jumped out of a nearby tree.

"My favorite fox boy is here, I feel so lucky now."

"Stop with the sarcasm Luna, and start explaining what you were thinking following Cindy to Alexander's ship." – Marcus voice was heavy and serious.

"It's fine, she already heard my nagging Marc."

"Marcus, Peter! Indians are hunting nearby!" – Calin yelled as he came running with Zeke at his side, both of them with their animal ear hoodies on. – "What do we do?"

"Calin, go back and keep track of them. Is someone back there?"

"Andrew."

"Stay with him, where's Seth?"

"In the hideout," – Calin said lowering his hood.

"Dominick, go with Luna and wait for me in the entrance of the valley."

"Wait, why are we hiding from the Indians? Aren't you all friends?" – Luna tried to step away from Nick as he tried to hold her hand.

"Tiger Lily and some others, but not all of them are happy with us at the moment and don't like to be near us, they will go nuts if they know Peter brought you here." – Nick explained to her. – "Come on this way, think you can run?"

"Better than my swimming," – Luna said following him, Peter turned to Marcus who was watching him closely.

"Alexander is near and I don't want him near Luna," – Peter faced Marcus. – "He will use his ace card and we need to be ready."

"Pete, I worry you will do something you'll regret," – Marcus waited for a reaction from Peter but he only received his cold brown eyes.

"I won't let the past affect my future or my present."

"Alexander is going to play all in this time, we need to tell Luna the truth or he will use it against us."

"Marcus, keep an eye on Alexis's movements for a while," – Marcus nodded and left when a silver light approached Peter's face. –"Hello, Silver Bell."

Peter flew back with Silver Bell to meet with Nick and Luna; together they traveled back to the cave where they waited for the other boys to return home. After taking a bath and changing her clothes Luna met with Peter in the entrance as he waited with Silver Bell hovering next to she approached him she noticed he looked tired and worried, his eyes lost in thoughts, out of reach, away from Luna's understanding. He wore a white jacket and olive jeans with short boots he looked like a normal teenager yet he was not, he was more.

"Do you boys steal those clothes?" – She asked, curious and trying to get his attention, but he didn't look at her as he answered.

"No, we got it from money we got from doing some jobs."

"You guys have worked?" – He gave Luna a look of disbelief.

"Clearly your idea of us is a little off," – Peter said rolling his eyes as he started to float, the moonlight hitting him and Luna noticed something was missing.

"Where's your shadow?"

"Working," – he said with a smirk.

"How mature, Peter."

"I'm going to the forest, stay here and please stay out of trouble."

"I want to go with you," – the words left her before she could stop herself, Peter looked at her.

"Why? Don't you hate been near me?"– Luna looked away not knowing how to answer. Peter watched her closely as he saw her hands form into knuckles as if she was trying hard to hide something. "Don't hurt yourself Luna, I'll see you later."

"N…" - But before Luna could finish Peter was gone. He always left her behind, she didn't like that but saying otherwise would mean something else. She felt confused and afraid of what happened to her when she was near him, as if she turned into someone different. – "I hate it when you leave me behind," – the words were a whisper she always kept inside.

Suddenly a hand-held her arm and turned her around.

The moonlight surrounded them.

Hearts full of confusion and hope.

Words never spoken in their eyes, trying to break the forbidden wall.

"Why can't you ever say what you want, what are you so afraid of?"

"Let go."

"I won't," – he gently pulled her to him

"I don't want that."

"What do you want Luna?"

"I already told you."– She met him straight forward. Peter took a deep breath, the cold wind playing with his curls. He remained silent as he pulled her in his arms. – "Let go," – but he did not listen as he flew to the night sky and stopped floating in the sky like a feather looking at Luna.

"Now you can't run away from me."

"I wasn't trying."

"I'll give you an answer Luna," – she looked at him with wide eyes. – "Don't turn to Alexis, if I'm next to you, don't go looking for him.

"What?"–She suddenly understood why he didn't want her to run away

"Stay in Neverland, don't grow old."

"Peter…."

"Stay here with me."

**AN - yey boys r back jaja the story gets more complex now with Peter and Luna *smiles* what do u think Luna will answer? **

**thanks 4 reading commenting and the favs it means a lot. some stuff r related from the 2003 movie, I loved it so I wanted to also take some of it to the story as well as the book. **


	22. Chapter 22

_"Stay here with me"_

Peter wanted to close his eyes and retreat from Luna's gaze but he remained still waiting for her answer, her confusion and surprise clear on her face. He had played one of his cards straight out because of his temper against Alexis getting close to Luna, he could only hope it would help his cause.

Luna had thought that her game with Peter would end badly in some way but she never expected Peter to actually throw at her something that would be a change for her in so many levels, especially in her life. But it made her curious as to why Peter would give her such an option or idea, staying in Neverland was never in her to-do list. The place was mysterious and it may have been beautiful once but it was not home, not to her and it would never be.

"I can't Peter" – she said with a blank expression.

"Can't or won't, my lady?" – His British accent spilled as he spoke and somehow it reminded her that he was not a normal boy, he was someone from a story and a very old one.

"I can't, I have to return home once I find Benedict." – She looked around as if taking in her surroundings. – "I don't belong here Peter, this is your home but it's not mine, I also have things I need to set straight back home." – Luna's eyes where full of sadness as she recalled her last words to her mother. The memory was still fresh in her head. _"Do you even care what goes around with us?"-_She had lashed out with no second thoughts, only anger. She knew she had been correct but her mother's face still hunted her.

"Luna?"

"I had a fight with my mother before I left with you and I never got the chance to apologize because I was too angry and then you showed up, I guess I had been occupied but once I get my brother I want to go back home."

"Are you happy there?" – Peter asked but Luna didn't turn to him as she asked him what he meant. – "Weren't you always alone? Your parents don't even live with you and Ben" – Luna clenched her hands on Peters clothes looking at him with interest.

"How do you know how I've lived all this time?"

But he never got a chance to answer as Silver Bell flew past them and back trying to get their attention.

"What is it Silver Bell?" – Peter asked her as she stopped next to him trying to communicate something. It was then that Luna noticed she was losing sight of her. Silver Bell's body was turning back slowly to a small light like the one she used to see before. – "Luna," – Peter called her.

"Huh?"

"I need to go find the boys."

"I'll go with you."

"It could be dangerous."

"I'll stay next to you then," – her answer made Peter smirk.

"As much tempting as it sounds I can't split my attention in battle, my lady."

"I don't need it, Silver Bell can keep an eye on me if anything," – she argued as Peter looked at her in disbelief.

"Hold on," – he said as he flew to the forest area, as he lowered to the snow-covered grass he carefully helped Luna, not meeting her gaze. – "Promise me just one thing," – he knew she was giving him her attention even if she was stubborn about it. After a small silence he spoke. – "Don't go off alone or get in any trouble."

"I have a feeling that was not what you wanted to say, but whatever," – she whispered walking away. Luna jumped as Peter appeared in front of her, something about him concerned her.

"Smart as always," – he gently held her chin to him. – "It would be in your best interest to never cross Alexis," – he waited and continued, – "Leave him to me."

"I'm convinced by the power of your British accent Mr. Pan," – Luna told him trying to hide a smile, but Peter smirked.

"Always testing my patience Miss. Saintclair."

"Doesn't she live just for that?" – Nick said jumping down from a branch, his fox ear hoodie was covering his face again but Luna knew he was smiling under it. – "Miss me?"

"Please tell me you are not thinking of leaving me with Fox Boy."

"I trust Dominick with this job, it's nothing against you Luna," – Peter winked as he continue to soar around them. – "I'll signal you when I find the others," – he told Nick who lowered his head in agreement.

"Weren't we going together?"

"Stay with Nick while I collect the boys, Luna. I'll be right back, I promise."

"But why do I have to stay here?"

"I'll pick you up here and show you around Neverland when I return, in the meantime Nick will stay with you."

As Peter left with Silver Bell Luna started to think he had left her with Nick so she could take a look around and not bore herself while she waited. But the thought of Peter just doing it for Luna to understand he trusted her had also entered her head.

"So you want to go somewhere Luna?" – Nick asked standing next to her.

"No."

"Are you hungry?"

"Actually I am, I hadn't noticed with all that's happened."

"Stay here I'll bring something for you," – Nick said leaving his bow and arrows with Luna as he ran to the forest. When he returned with a handful of berries he expected Luna to be upset for waiting but she had fallen asleep next to a tree holding his weapon. He moved next to her so that she could rest against him. He remembered she hadn't known about how they saved her when she was freezing and wondered just how badly her reaction would be if he told her. He laughed quietly to himself as Luna slept silently at his side.

**AN - thank u all 4 reading and commenting I'm very happy u like the story *smiles* I know I say this all the time but for me its important to say it and express my gratitude towards all of u :) our fav fox boy is back again! the plot is going for a lope on the coming chapters since things are falling into place. **


	23. Chapter 23

It felt as if the world was gone, darkness covered her and silence was her companion. Her body felt weak and too heavy to even consider moving one finger and the peace she had found in her dreams was just too tempting.

_"Luna"_

Something whispered from a far, a calling,warning. She stirred not wanting to hear it.

_"Luna"_

She knew that voice it was familiar in more ways than one, but still she refused to listen to it.

"Luni"

She opened her eyes more to the shock than her own will to wake up. Deep blue met a very much alike pair of eyes. For a moment she thought it might have been a dream or the forest playing tricks on her, it was when a hand touched her that she gave up and almost tackled the boy to the ground as she embraced him in a hug.

"Benedict!"– Luna yelled as she felt her tears go down her face. – "Benedict I can't believe it, are you alright? What happened? How did you get here?"– Her younger brother smiled at her panic and shock as he also embraced her in a hug.

"Slow down Luna you'll hurt yourself."

"Ben, I've been looking for you! You have no idea what I've been though and all you have to say is a funny remark!? – Luna snapped at him trying to calm down before she hit him out of annoyance.

"Yeah I heard you'd had an adventure," – he looked at her with sadness in his blue eyes. – "I really missed you, Luna."

"Who told you about my adventure?" – Luna had taken in her brother and really gave him a look. He didn't look one bit unstable, hurt nor had any sign of any struggle, even his clothes were new. Luna had gotten the idea something seemed wrong, she looked worse than him and she had not been with the enemy. Ben was just as smart as she was and had gotten the meaning of the question.

"Alexis told me what happened over at mermaid lagoon," – he got up helping his sister as well.

"Oh did he now? Did he mention all of this is his fault?"

"It's not Alexis's fault," – Ben said with a hard tone in his voice. – "He was trying to help you Luna."

"Give me a break! Did that ingrate told you he kissed me in the forest back home or how he almost had me killed trying to get to Nick and Peter?" – Luna's voice took a higher tone as her anger flared.

"He did what?!" –Ben looked at her in disbelieve and confusion.

"Oh now you remember to act like an over protecting older brother. What the hell happened to you that you were taken by that ass?" – Luna then recalled something as she looked around her, realizing her mistake.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Nick?" – Luna asked trying not to sound worried.

"Who?" – Ben didn't seemed to care nor know who she referred to, it then occurred to Luna the Lost Boys never gave their name unless told by Peter to do so, they didn't even let their faces shown out of their ridiculous animal ear hoodies.

"I was here with someone, haven't you seen anyone around?"

"No one I care about besides you."

"Ben, he would be hard to miss trust me."

"I told you I haven't seen anyone else but you in this forsaken, cold forest."

"What's with you?" – Luna asked as she could tell Ben was angry about something.

"Didn't you say you have been looking for me all this time?"

"Of course I have. What, you don't believe me?"

"That's not it. You just look distracted and worried about something else. I'm here aren't I?"

"What's your point Ben?"

"Let's go home Luna," – he took her hand, all anger gone from his eyes. – "We're together again, we can go home now."

Luna's heart fluttered with the understanding of Ben's words. She was happy. She was finally hearing the words she most wanted to hear when she had arrived in Neverland. She had her brother right in front of her safe and sound, there was nothing to stop her and yet something in the back of her head screamed at her. Something was stopping her from jumping up and down.

"How are we getting back home?"

"I found a way, it's near here. We can get there fast if we go now," – he pulled her to him. - "Let's go, we have to go now or it will close."

"Close?"

"There's a connection to our home in the forest, but it only opens sometimes and with specific timing," – he started to walk urging her but Luna, who would run at the opportunity, just wasn't content.

"Ben, how did you escaped from Alexis?"

"I didn't, he just let me go to you. We were worried about you."

"We?"

"What does it matter anyways Luna? We can go home, aren't you happy? What's wrong with you?"

Luna was starting to ask the same thing herself, why she was hesitating in a moment like this she had no answer to. She closed her eyes and looked down, opening them to see smashed berries at her feet.

"Ben, did you bring these berries?" – She said as he looked down.

"No. Why?"

_"Are you hungry?"_

"Nick…" –she whispered to herself realizing he had brought them for her yet he was not here. Her confusion snapped at what her heart was trying to tell her. Nick was not here with her, he was nowhere around._"I trust Dominick" _Peter had left him to look after her, she knew Nick would never leave her side unless it was something important. _"I'll pick you up here and show you around Neverland when I return" _Peter's voice echoed making her realize why she was hesitating from going home with Benedict. _"Stay here with me" _Luna looked at Ben who was upset at her, she couldn't leave, at least not like this, she could never do that to them. They had saved her more than once. They had made her part of their group, of their family no questions ask.

Here in front of her she had her wish granted, the one thing she wanted the most, her brother and a way home and she was hesitating because this was not the right way. Her heart was warning her, her mind was reminding her and her body would not move. A gun went off near them, the sound echoing in the white forest.

"Luna!"– Ben yelled as she sprinted to the forest her heart racing as she hoped it was nothing she would regret. She stopped at the sight of a red hoodie running past her.

"Nick!"

"Luna! Run! Get out of here now!" – He yelled at her in panic realizing what will happen.

"Nick what's going on?"– Nick's eyes went wide as a shadow appeared behind Luna, worry gripping at his heart.

"NO!"

"NICK!"

A gunshot rustled the forest and then silence once again.

**AN - and it starts to get dark , what do u think of Ben and Alexis now? **

**thanks again for ur support! ur all awesom fans :) and a big thank u to ma friend roxxy who helps me with the editing process XD**


	24. Chapter 24

The white blanket that covered the forest now had red tainting it and giving it life.

A hand was holding another strongly and firm as it tried to pull away shaking and sad

Sad green eyes looked at the darkened sky pain and silence covering them

A shadow had fallen on them all, wearing black with cold and detached eyes that cut all who would look at them.

Not far away a boy's heart gave a powerful beat; he looked away towards the moonlight and felt the connection as he leap into the air finding it hard to think of any happy thoughts.

"Nick" – Luna whispered as she saw the hooded young man collapse in the snowy grass – "Nick" – she called his name as if hoping for something to change, something to hope for – "Dominick!

"Poor little fox now cover in blood just like the red you wear with so much pride" – the deep voice had all but become a nightmare in Luna's head as she slowly looked away from Nick and to the cold eyes of Alexis. Luna thought she had forgotten how her emotions work, there was no anger, no sadness, no panic everything had gone silent inside her, all she had was emptiness. Benedict had hold her hand stopping her from moving forward to run towards Nick. He's bow and arrows scattered as he had fallen trying to cover for her.

"Luna we need to go now hurry" – Ben told her pulling her away – "It's dangerous we have to get back home, back to our parents" – Luna was letting him pull her away as her eyes fell on Alexis, who had a sympathetic look in his face. Luna stare at him not understanding that look he was giving her as if his mask had for a moment shattered and the he looked away from her and back to Nick.

"Luna hurry" – Ben had pulled her away but not enough for her not to hear her name

"Lu….na" – she stopped frozen in place – "run" – she turned her head and felt her energy spin in her body

"NICK! - He was alive he was breathing and he was still trying to get her to safety.

"You still up fox? Well let's take care of that" – Alexis whispered holding his gun at Nick – "Maybe I am getting soft if I miss the first one" – Luna closed her eyes as Alexis shot for Nick.

But gunshot never made it to its destination. An arrow hit Alexi's hand making both him and Nick wide eye. Luna had run to Nick's weapon and held it steady as if she had done it so many times before. Alexis held his hand as blood started to show from the arrow's hit but his hazel orbs never left Luna's as she walked in front of Nick in a defensive stance.

"I dare you to hurt him once more you beast"

Ben had been so in shock he was still looking at the slapped away hand, Luna had let go of his hand with all her strength and had chosen to go back for Nick instead of returning home with him. Alexis had remained quiet; he felt a shift in the air something had happened for better or for worse.

"Have you lost it Luna! – Ben yelled full of anger – "What are you doing! For someone you barely know! – that had been in Luna's mind for a while, why she cared so much about the boys when it had not been so long they had met and yet there she was taking their side, protecting them and missing the only chance to return home with her brother.

"Since when did you turn into such an inhuman soul brother, since when do we leave those in need and look away? – She locked eyes with Ben – "What happened to you?

"You're taking the enemy side! Your been brainwashed by their sympathy and lies!

"What are you talking about! Who is the one with the gun! Ben have you lost it?

"Why do you care so much for him? They took you away!

"Ben, Alexis took you away; I'm here on my own accord" – Luna felt her anger rise

"Come here Luna!

"I won't move a single muscle from here! – She felt something warm in her chest and a saddened click but she was too occupied to give it any attention.

"Luna run don't stay" – Nick had tried to get up slowly as he held his wound in his side.

"I can't leave you Nick I'm not sure why but I can't and I won't"

"I told you Ben, she was taken and now belongs with the lost bunch and traitors" – Alexis had moved next to Ben

"Stay away from him!- Luna was about to shoot another arrow until smoke appeared around her and Nick covering them. Ben angrily ran towards Luna trying to reach her but they were gone. Luna and Nick had disappeared without a sound.

"NOO! – Ben yelled as he realized what had to come next. Alexis picked up his gun and left something clouding his thoughts.

"And so the story comes to its end, what will be your move now, Peter Pan"

….

It never occurred to Luna the boys could also fly, it would had been obvious that if Peter could they could also but since Peter had been the only one up till now to freely do it Luna never gave it much thought. They had made it in time and now carried the injured Nick and a tired Luna back to the hideout. Peter was not with them nor was he in the cave as she had hoped for. The boys had immediately started to work on denting to Nick who had lost much blood as Seth had taken Luna to Peter's room so she could rest and eat. But as she had closed her eyes her thoughts were all bundled together she felt that if had left Neverland she would had betrayed herself even if she wanted to return home with her brother it was not like that. Now she didn't know where she stood and what she was going to do. Luna didn't realize she had fallen asleep until someone woke her up shaking her arm.

"Luna, are you alright? – Tiger lily's long braids almost reached Luna's face.

"Lily? – Luna slowly sat up

"You look very weak maybe you should take something for energy"

"How's Nick! – Luna held Tiger lily's arm almost in despair but Tiger lily smiled warmly

"He will live we manage to stop the bleeding, the boys know their stuff. You should worry so much they get in worse trouble"

"It was Alexis; he pointed his gun at me knowing Nick would try to block it"

"Don't go blaming yourself over this Luna, Nick knows how Alexis head works he did that on his own"

"How can you say that Lily, is like you don't care"

"I do I've been with them for more ages than you can imaging that's why I can say it" – she sat next to Luna looking distant – "To tell you the truth the one I worry the most for is Peter, he would never admit it but I know he is close to the breaking point"

"Peter….." – Luna's eyes went wide – "Lily where is Peter did he return already? – But Tiger lily would not meet her eyes – "Tiger Lily tell me what happened"

"Marcus doesn't want me to tell you because he fears what you may want to do"

"I don't care what Marcus says I have not been in the best of moods and with all that's happened I'm ready to call quits but not yet, if I can do something I will" – Luna had gotten up her body hurt and she was tired but thinking Nick had gone to worse gave her strength. Lily gave her a sincere look as she also got up extending her hand, Luna noticed she was holding something. – "What is it?

"Normally I don't get involve with Peter or the lost boys and their problems unless is necessary but this time I have my own reasons to trust you. Peter hasn't return after taking off to get to you and Nick. The boys got there first and they haven't seen him since he helped them out with my father"

"Peter hasn't come back yet! What if something happened to him!"

"Luna…

"What if Alexis got to him! – Luna's voice went higher as worry got to her

"Luna calm down he may had gotten sidetracked on the way" – Lily said trying to rival Luna

"What of Silver Bell?

"No clue, she may have stayed with him"

"Tiger Lily help me pack, I'm going out to find him"

"Luna you barely know one piece of Neverland, you'll get lost in a second and may I remind you of Alexander?

"That's why you're going with me"

"I can only go with you to a certain point honey"

"No problem, let's go" – Luna said confidence in her voice

**AN : so what do u all think of the characters now? you think Luna's change of heart will be helpful or will it be her downfall? any ideas of what is going on in Ben and Alexis heads? jaja**

**thank u all for reading and commenting *hugs* it keeps me motivated. I hope fox boy fans are feeling relived hope u all enjoy this chapter **


	25. Chapter 25

"Tiger Lily!" – Luna called as her friend had, for the third time, disappeared from her sight as they traveled in the forest of Neverland. Lily kept forgetting Luna was not as skilled as she was when it came to rooming nature.

"Luna, you need to exercise more," – Lily told her as she appeared behind a tree trunk. – "You are way too slow."

"I think you forget not everyone is Indian or a Lost Boy," – Luna said glaring at her.

"Sorry. I'll try to be slower for you."

"What you don't fly too?" – Luna said sarcastically.

"No, I like the ground, thank you very much."

"Where are we going?" – Luna asked as she reached her.

"Aren't we looking for Peter?"

"The way you're going looks like you know where he is."

"The boys last saw him near the village, so that's where I'm going."

"But I thought it was bad if they knew Peter brought me here."

"That's why you're staying outside while I ask around for information," – Tiger Lily said with a smile. She eyed Luna up and down. – "Luna, could I know the reason you still have Peter's jacket? It can't be the only one in that cave."

Luna seemed to only realize she was still wearing it, she had changed her jeans and shirt but still had chosen Peter's jacket. – "I guess I feel fine wearing it."

"You must be joking."

"What do you want me to say? The hell I'm wearing one of those animal hoodies!" – Luna yelled annoyed and embarrassed as Tiger Lily started to have a fit of laughter. – "What is wrong with you?"

"You're killing me Luna," – Lily said crying out of laughter.

"The hell I said that was so funny?"

"Let's just keep running before I have a breakdown," – Lily smirked as she controlled her giggles. – "You really hate the hoods, Luna?"

"I just think someone should have told the boys it was a bad choice of clothing."

"It wasn't the boys who had the idea," – Lily never stopped smiling.

"Please tell me it was not Peter,"

"Nope, if you noticed he does not have an animal hoodie," – Lily kept giving Luna small glances.

"Then who gave them the horrible idea?"

"Ask them sometime, they would love to tell you."

"Just like they love to explain things to me," – Luna whispered feeling a little angry, but Lily had stopped to look at her worried. – "What is it now?"

"He really cares about you."

"What's with you?"

"Peter was a little distant before, but he has been a lot easier to be around these days I think… No. I know it's because of you."

"I haven't noticed shit."

"That's because he never shows his other side to you, he smiles with you, and he laughs with you. It's been a while since he was able to do that without restraint."

"He gets angrier at me than anything else," – Luna said recalling their discussions.

"You remember when you fell in the lake?"

"Hard to forget," – Luna said narrowing her eyes.

"To save you I bet he would have gone to Fairy Hollow, he would have gone to the fairies just for you."

"What are you trying to say?" – Luna was starting to feel confused at what Lily was getting to. – "That reminds me, how you got me out that terrible situation?"

"I didn't, Peter did," – she gave an evil grin. – "He told the boys to take off their jackets and get around you, you slept in Peters arm all night surrounded by the Lost Boys, it was a very sweet," – Lily said noticing Luna had stopped and looked as red as a tomato. – "So you can act like a girl when you want, huh?"

"Please tell me it's just one of your bad jokes."

"Ask Peter when we find him," – Lily said reminding Luna to snap out of her shocked state.

"God forbid I save him from freezing waters one day." – Luna continued walking as she looked up at the darkening sky. – "Hey,Tiger Lily?"

"What is it?"

"Is it really Peter's fault Neverland is always in winter?"

"Yes, and at the same time, no. You can't blame someone who lost his way back home." – Lily stopped looking at Luna. – "Stay here, over there is the entrance to my village," – Lily said pointing at two tall trees. – "I don't want them to find you, so stay here and maintain your hoodie up so they don't see your face."

"They will think I'm a Lost Boy," – Luna said disgusted with herself as Tiger Lily smiled.

"That's Peter's jacket, Luna, he's the only one in that group that wears something green,"– Lily laughed.

"What if Alexis appears? What should I do?" – Luna sounded nervous.

"Luna, you shot the guy with an arrow no questions asked, I think you can handle it for a moment," - Lily said as she continued to walk away, leaving Luna to wonder what she wanted to do in the first place by searching for Peter.

It was getting colder and she had no idea what to expect to happen to her now, not even what to do with her now confused brother. She wanted to help Ben, but he seemed to believe Alexis was the good guy and Peter was the enemy. Her head was full of thoughts and none helped her understand her situation better nor what to say to Peter when she found him.

Her heart hammered at the thought of not being able to see him again, Luna realized she had never thought she would miss Peter when she returned home. Considering that the majority of the time they would just fight, the thought of missing him made her think she had just acknowledged his existence.

A rustle in the bushes near her made Luna jumped up scared, she may had been found by the Indians or worse Alexis.

"Who's there?" – She said, hands in front in a defense position but only movement was her answer, her scream stopped midway as she saw what had been stalking her. – "Oh, you're Peter's shadow," – Luna saw it was trying to tell her something and then she realized what it could be. – "You know where he is! Take me to him! – Luna saw the shadow move away and she took a deep breath and went after it with all her heart into it.

Behind a tree nearby Marcus with his hoodie up watched silently as Luna disappeared. He had mixed feelings for his decision, but he had to trust his own judgment just as Lily had told him as well. He lifted the newly bloomed flower Tiger Lily had giving him, her words still in his head.

_"You ask for proof that there is still hope, here it is Marcus and the name is Luna" _– She had told him giving him the flower that should had never bloom.

Marcus slightly turned to look at Tiger Lily who was also looking away to where Luna had run off to. Noticing Marcus was watching her she turned to him and smiled giving him a thumbs up, their plan had worked, Peter and Luna had called each other and had not noticed it. Now they needed to wait and see what will happen to them all.

….

Luna had kept running trying to keep up with Peter's shadow the best she could. She felt bad for leaving Tiger Lily behind, but knew she would understand the situation but that and many things had been left behind in her head as she had approached a clearing, losing Peter's shadow. In her despair and anger Luna started to kick around until her hoodie fell back and her face was lit by the moonlight. She looked up and wished on the moon as she closed her eyes.

"Please let him be alright, let me find him," – Luna whispered to herself thinking back at Peter's words in the bookstore._"I would not be here if you had not called me."_

"I'm calling you; you damn idiot, stalker and annoying brat. I'm calling you so where are you?" - Luna yelled.

"LUNA!"

She turned at the voice and silence greeted them as their shock in finding each other still had them in a hold, not letting go.

Something about seeing each other this time had change, it was not the same as before, something had started or rather they had let go. Luna took him in with her eyes, he looked as if he had struggled with something, but other than that he looked fine, his blond curls all over his face. He was alright, he was alive and that made her smile without even knowing. But before she could say a word he had her already in his arms.

Peter was never caught unexpected, but having Luna with him now after trying so hard to get to her had him almost going back into the cold grass in a fit of laughter and relief.

"I was calling you," – Luna told him holding on to his clothes. – "Why didn't you answer me?"

"Sorry it took me so long sweetheart," – he held her even tighter.

"You're an idiot! Do you know how worried we were for you? Do you have any idea what we have been through and all you have is you're sorry?!" – Luna yelled as she tried to pull away in anger, but he didn't let her and she found herself glad about it.

"I heard your voice, but I couldn't reach you," – Peter whispered letting her go.

"I followed your shadow, I'm always following your shadow," – she said looking away as Peter remained silent for a moment before slowly turning Luna's face to meet his. Warning bells were going wild in her head, something was wrong, something had happened. Luna's eyes went wide as she felt her heartbeat hit her chest, looking away to see straight ahead and away from Peter's eyes, but his never left her as he took her hand.

And then she felt it

It had been soft and innocent, but it told her enough.

"And I'm always following your heart" – he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

**AN thank u all 4 the support u r wonderful fans *hugs* we are back with some Luna and Peter time jaja. so what u think will happen now? the story is going for a turn around soon hope ur ready *smiles* thanks again 4 reading **


	26. Chapter 26

Peter had felt the disturbance, he knew Luna was in danger, he had to reach her somehow, he needed to be there for her and yet as he took flight he fell. Peter only remembers ever falling from bad emotions once when he had fought Hook, but this time it was different. He felt a sudden pain in his chest as he tried to reach Luna; his heart was beating strong and painfully as if trying to tell him something.

He had stopped flying midway because of the pain.

His hand changed to a smaller size, reflecting his past self.

A voice echoed in his head, a voice that had hunted his dreams so many times in the past.

_"Peter, I'm sorry I have to grow up"_

Then one last beat made him fall from the sky unconscious.

_"Peter"_

He had woken up buried in snow and all alone.

Away from where he needed to be, away from his promise to keep.

He couldn't fly,he was stuck in the ground again, with nothing but regrets.

He let his shadow search without him in hopes he could know what had happened as he had wondered the woods lost and filled with anger lost in his own disappointment, he only stopped as he saw a flower bloomed in the middle of a pile of snow.

_"I'm calling you; you damn idiot, stalker and annoying brat. I'm calling you so where are you!"_

He ran towards the voice finding his Luna.

…..

"Peter," – Luna called out to him as he had gotten lost in his memories. She was still in shock over Peter kissing her forehead; it had been out of character for him to do so and it had surprised her. She had decided to play it cool and in a mature way.

"Sorry I got lost in my thoughts."

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"I fell and hit my head."

"You fell while you were flying?"

"Yes, I wasn't concentrating."

"Peter, Nick got hurt because of me." – Luna stared at him, but Peter only listened wide-eyed. – "Alexis found us and in order to get to Nick he acted as if he was going to shoot me, Nick got in the way to protect me," – she saw a flash of anger in his eyes, his hands had closed as he tried to hide it.

"Is he…" – he paused, hurt in his voice, –"is he alright?"

"The boys managed to help him on time with Tiger Lily's help, but I didn't get a chance to see him since I came to find you."

"Why?"

Luna looked up at Peter not understanding his question, –"what?"

"Why did you come to find me? I thought you'd be happy if I was gone so you could go back home."

Luna didn't think and she had acted before she could stop herself.

She had slapped Peter in the face, angry and hurt she turned away and went back into the forest, but Peter stopped her holding her arm.

"That hurt, butI deserve it for the way I have treated you. You're right. I didn't try to understand because I just wanted to stay in my own reality of what my life should be."

"This isn't like you, Luna. What's wrong?"

"You don't get it! Nick got hurt in front of my eyes and it was my fault, then you go missing and I thought, I thought…" – She couldn't say it, the words could never leave her mouth, but tears travelled down her face. – "How could you think I would be happy if …" – She saw his panic in his brown eyes.

"Luna, I didn't mean it that way but you wanted to go home so badly I thought..."

"I SAID NO," – she yelled at him as if trying to express what she couldn't say. – "I…" – As she looked straight at Peter the words died in her mouth, she realized how much things had changed in her behavior towards him and the boys but mostly to herself and it was at that moment she decided not to lie to herself anymore.

Luna couldn't tell Peter Ben had been there, that he had told her they could go home, that she had been happy she could go back to her own reality nor that Ben had probably been involved with Alexis. The reality of the situation was that she did not want to accept that there was a possibility Ben had help Alexis hurt Nick.

"Luna?" – Peter moved closer to her, but stopped at the sound of footsteps, he glared at the direction of the sound pulling Luna behind him, his dagger at hand. – "Luna put on your hoodie,"–Peter whispered to her as she followed his command.

A man with tan skin came out from the shadow of the trees, covered in native winter clothing with long dark hair and many accessories made from nature. Peter seemed surprised as he saw the man stand in front of him and did a small nod with his head, his blond curls moving along with the movement.

"Chief," – he whispered

"Tiger Lily!" – Luna whispered surprised as the young Indian girl now with her hair untied ran towards them. She stood between Peter and her father, eyes full of defiance. She spoke in her own language, old but not forgotten, to her father trying to explain something Luna could not understand but she noticed Peter did.

"Tiger Lily, don't fight my battles," – Peter told her putting his hand on her shoulder – "It's fine, I started this anyways. Its time I took responsibility for it."

"Peter!" – Marcus had appeared running towards them but was pushed down by Indians as they captured him. – "Dammit, let me go!"

"No!" – Luna moved towards Marcus, but Peter held her back in a firm hold.

"Let him go, Marcus was not involved. I'll go with you, just let them go back." – Peter lowered his weapon in defeat.

"Peter, what are you doing?" – Luna asked him feeling a little nervous, but he ignored her, instead Tiger Lily spoke again to her father with anger.

"Lily!"

But the Chief put his hand up signaling for the Indians to release Marcus who moved quickly next to Peter.

"My daughter seems to have faith in you, Peter Pan," – his voice was deep. – "I will allow this to pass because you have respected my wishes in the past. But unless you clean yourself from that shadow you will never prosper and unfortunately neither will Neverland." – He looked at his daughter and turned to leave.

"Chief, I can't promise you anything but I swear I never meant any harm to your people," – Peter said as he kneeled in one leg as if to show respect and an apology. The chief nodded and left with his group, Tiger Lily looked back at Peter and Marcus giving them a sad smile as she left.

"Let's go back to the cave," – Peter said after a while not meeting Luna's eyes, something had bothered him and he did not want to show it. They had gone back to the rest of the group that waited for their return with worry and eager faces. As Peter arrived in the entrance he was pushed down by Andrew and Seth, Calin and Zeke joined in to greet him also after the other two had done their mess. Luna smiled and also greeted them as they went towards her thanking her for going to find Peter. They, along with Marcus, then went to Nick's room; Luna had felt so nervous she didn't know what to say to him or what to do as she stayed in the entrance watching the scene unfold.

Nick was awake in his bed with just a red shirt and dark jeans; he looked a little pale with dark shadows under his eyes. His hair was a bundle of wildness. Luna noticed Nick seemed distant and worried, she could see the bandages from his wounds under his shirt just as clear as his tiredness in his eyes.

Peter walked, standing in front of him with arms crossed.

"What happened to you, Pete? We got worried you had been caught," – Nick told him as he tried to get up but was too weak and fell back to the bed. Luna felt it made her heart hurt to see him that way.

No one said a word as Peter sat next to Nick and hit him in the back of his head.

"You fool! I asked you to look after Luna not to get killed! You are my best strategist and as one of my boys I expect a little more concern over you own life, or do you want me to personally hunt you down to the ends of the earth for making me worry so much?"

"Sorry," – Nick looked like a kid who was been told off by his father. – "But it's not like I was going to let her get hurt because of my mistake, not after everything you went through to…"

He never finished his sentence as Peter took his head down with his arm in a half hug.

"No apologies, just please, please don't ever do that again, Dominick."

"Yeah."

Luna was sure she saw tears in Nick's eyes as he hid his face with his arm. The other boys went towards them and started to joke around.

Luna stood there watching them, they were a family. Peter was like an older brother to them, maybe even like a father figure in some way. They were all they had in their everlasting life and had lived together for a long time, had pass through many good and bad things together and somehow they had crossed all their fears.

"Welcome home, Luna" – She opened her eyes wide as she heard Nick's voice, it was a single sentence but somehow it had trigger something in her. _Welcome home_ he had said, they saw her as family as part of their group. The reason why she had let go of Ben and run towards Nick in order to protect him that time had been clear, she was just too stubborn to admit it.

She thought that the words she had wanted to say to Peter suddenly meant nothing at all, because no matter what she had always made him believe she wanted to return and so now he also wished for it. Silent tears fell once again from her blue eyes.

"Luna, what's wrong?" – Seth asked, going towards her worried.

She raised her arm, hiding her eyes, they all remained silent watching her. – "It was always just me and Benedict at home all the time, aunt Marcy would stay sometimes but it was not the same as a real family, as having your parents saying welcome home. So Ben and I felt the house was empty and we got accustomed to depend on each other only and never try and think on things we would never have. That's why I didn't want to get close to you, I was going to eventually leave so what was the point? But you all just…You don't care you never cared about how messed up I was and just continue to be at my side and here I am now just a mess of emotions and acting like a lost child. I had a fight with my mom and I regret that, I regret that so much I wish I could have told her what I really wanted at the time that's why I won't make the same mistake again," – Luna said as her tears continued. – "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." - Silence greeted her for a moment and then a hand held her arm down gently so she could face the owner of it. It had been Seth who gave her a sad smile, and then Zeke held her arm, then Calin, Marcus and lastly Andrew. They all smiled at her as if understanding her, then Peter with Nick at his side held her other hand.

"Welcome home, Luna" – all the boys said in unison as they gave a wide smile.

"Thank you" – she whispered over and over again as her vision got blurry then Peter lowered his head to her side to whisper in her smell of pine trees covered her nose.

"Thanks for coming after me, Sweetheart,"– he said as he kissed her cheek.

**AN - while working on this chap I finally got to show a little of Peter and the boys as a family, I really liked working on that cause is a softer part to the story and u get to c another part of the characters *smiles*. **

** I thank u all 4 ur great support it's what keeps me going with the story cause when I write I do it for fun and so others can also enjoy it. knowing u like it and are having fun makes it worth everything *smiles* so thank u all **


	27. Chapter 27

After playing around and eating, the boys finally had fallen asleep, it was Luna and Silver Bell who were still awake watching the stars outside in the cold wind. She felt lighter, happier even a little more peaceful yet the thought of her brother and her home still lingered in her mind, that and so many other questions she had. She had tried to sleep, but a nightmare had hunted her dreams. She had the nightmare before, but it had been a while since it visited her and it was always the same, a flash of light followed by pain and screams.

Luna was beyond the point of caring about that day, but her parents and Ben had never forgotten it had been what had broken the family and had also in the same way attached Ben to her. Ben always had this idea or paranoia that he needed to protect her from someone or something ever since the accident.

"Luna?"

"Hey Calin" – She turned to him. He was wearing a brown jacket, jeans, and boots but nothing hiding his face.

"You should be in bed, its cold outside."

"I can't sleep; I had a nightmare and too many things in my head."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Calin, does Peter know about Ben?" – Luna asked feeling a little took a deep breath.

"Is it Benedict what has you worried?" - Luna slowly nodded.

"I really need to talk to Ben about this mess. He's gone a little crazy."

"I understand, but I think Peter understands you the most."

"What do you mean?"

"In having a brother who has left your side," – Calin looked away into the night sky, the words cutting him through.

"What happened with Peter and the Indians? Why are they in such bad terms?"

"Because their village was harmed and overrun by Pirates."

"What?" – Luna said. – "It's Alexis's fault? Then why are all the fingers pointed at Peter?"

"Because Alexander did that to get to Peter, just like he destroyed our home tree to try and break him." – There was no anger in Calin's voice, but there was sadness and regret behind it.

"Why haven't you guys gotten rid of him like you did with Hook?"

"That was not us. It was the original Lost Boys and Peter alongside Wendy and her brothers."

"Oh right...but still it's almost the same thing."

"No Luna, it's not and it will never be," – something was telling Luna that there was more to Alexis than they were willing to tell her.

"He destroyed your home and hurt Tiger Lily's family, he almost killed Nick and still you can't kill him? Almost everything that has happened is his fault!"

"Could you kill Ben if he has sided with the pirates?" – Luna froze at the words knowing she could never do it no matter what the reason.

"It's not the same, Alexis and Peter are enemies and Alexis just wants Peter destroyed."

"If he had wanted Nick dead he would be, he missed his heart because he wanted to not because it was a missed shot. He was surprised by your sudden bravery, that much was known."

"What do you mean?"

"Alexander never thought you'd fight back the way you did," – with that thought Calin left Luna as he had gone back to sleep.

The next day the boys except for Nick went to the forest while Luna stayed with Silver Bell and Nick resting, that night when the boys had finished eating and went to bed Peter, who had gone away early in the morning, called Luna to his room. He had been acting strange when he had returned, but Luna had brushed it off until she saw him in his new attire.

He had pulled his golden curls back, had put on a black, short sleeve jacket with no hoodie and a long sleeve, white shirt in the inside, dark jeans and white open boots. It was not his normal attire but it made him look more mature and attractive to Luna.

"What the hell happen to you?" – She asked as Peter picked a medium sized box from his bed.

"This, My Lady, is for you," – he smirked at her. – "Call me when you have finished." – Luna took the box and opened it when Peter left revealing a pretty, casual, blue dress with no sleeves but straps and at the side a long sleeve white shirt and leggings.

As she finished changing into her new clothes she was holding the pocket watch in her hand and let it back around her neck hiding it under her shirt just as Peter entered the room.

"You look beautiful."

"When are you going to tell me what all this is about?"

"The kids are asleep so the parents can go out to play," – Peter smiled trying not to laugh at Luna's expression.

"Please don't tell me you're playing family with me."

"Come on Luna," – he took her hand and pulled her towards him. – "What's wrong with playing family? If you're the wife I have no problems whatsoever."

"It's always about you, isn't it?" – She said rolling her eyes.

"What else is there? – He said acting hurt as he held her up in his arms. – "Ready to go?"

"When will you teach me to fly?"

"It's not in my interests'."

"Why not?"

"Cause then I won't have an excuse to carry you," – he winked at a glaring Luna. – "Now hold on tight."

Peter flew towards the Neverland forests, the winds were cold and the night quiet somehow like the calm before the storm.

"Are you going to tell me the real reason you haven't taught me to fly?" – Luna asked after a while.

"You're the one stopping yourself Luna, even if I give you pixie dust you need happy thoughts and that's the difficult part," – he whispered back to her. –"You need to keep them in your mind and they need to be very powerful or you will fall eventually."

"Happy thoughts haven't been in my head for a long time, so I guess I won't be able to fly," – Luna looked at Peter deciding over her thoughts. – "Why don't you get rid of Alexis after all he has done to you?" – Peter gave Luna a quick glance, but remained silent. – "Is there a way I can get Ben back?"

"You think he will listen to you? You seem to have many issues with each other."

"It's only thing from the past."

They both remained silent until Peter stooped and went down to a small clearing; he led Luna down so she could walk besides him. After a while Peter turned to Luna looking very serious.

"Luna, this is Terry," – he pointed at a now flying Fairy boy. He was blond, but was not as pale as Silver Bell and his light was golden. – "He knew Tink."

"Nice to meet you, Terry."

"He is also the Fairy who can take you home when you wish it." – Luna's heart sank, she felt as if he had stabbed her in the heart. She couldn't even look at him in the eyes.

"Are you asking me to leave?"

"No, never, but this time I'm giving you a choice I never gave before," – his voice was calm but there was something behind it. – "Because I don't want to act like a child about it, I'm giving you a choice."

"You are a child Peter," – Luna turned to meet his brown eyes. – "That's what makes you special. You're Peter Pan, the boy that never grows up, you are older but you haven't grown up the way you think you have." – She concentrated in what she needed to say to get to make him understand.

"Luna, that was a long time ago that boy is gone."

"No, he is not. You may have put him aside, but he is there I have seen him," – she narrowed her eyes. – "I said no Peter."

"What?"

"Ben gave me a chance to go back home with him and I said no because I couldn't leave you nor the boys, something tied me here, something has me attached to you and I want to find out what it is. Ben may have sided with Alexis, but I won't believe he's gone from me yet, he must have a good reason."

"You won't want to know the truth Luna."

"Sounds more like you don't want me to know the truth," – she said back. Luna had gotten tired of the lies and wanted to be told the truth.

"That's right." – The look he gave her was so cold it made Luna worried. – "I don't want you to know because when you do you will leave me!" – He walked closer to her. – "You will run away from me!" – Luna backed away slowly as Peter continued to close up on her. Something had made him break his usual calm personality. – "You will hate me. You'll forget me and you'll choose to grow up!" – His eyes were full of pain and anger. – "In the end you will leave me! Just like Wendy!"

Luna felt something cold in her chest as if an ice cube had hit her. Without taking her eyes off Peter she slowly moved her hand, feeling the pocket watch she had hanged in around her neck.

"Just like Jane!" – Peter continued – "Just like the Lost Boys and Tink!" – Luna's heart dropped as she saw a tear in his eye.

"Peter?" – The sky, if it was possible, darkened even more.

"You will all eventually leave me so why can't I want to have something bound to me?! What's so wrong about me wanting you to stay at my side?!"

"STOP IT PETER!" - Luna yelled, desperate. He was not the Peter she knew, he was a stranger to her and she was scared. He stopped, eyes wide as if he had not realized what he was saying or doing. His expression was that of pain and regret then he turned his head towards the sea, something had gotten his attention his next expression was of panic. –"Peter?"

"Stay here, Luna!SILVER BELL!"– He called the Fairy that appeared next to him in a second. Terry looked surprised at her. – "Terry, go back."

"Peter what's going on?" – But Luna never got an answer as he flew at top speed away from her, she tried to run towards him but she was no match. – "Dammit!"

"Looks like someone got lost." – She jumped scared as she met the intruder.

"Ben?"

"Don't worry Luna, the shows about to start," – he smiled, but it was not a smile that Luna had ever seen on him before. She wanted to ask, but never got the chance as an explosion was heard over Neverland. Luna's head and chest started to hurt badly, something had happened something terrible but this was not her pain about that she was sure. Images flashed in her mind, it had been fast but what she saw was enough to tell her what happened and she broke down. Everything went dark as she fell to the cold grass.

Skull Rock, the hideout where the boys had been, was no more.

**AN - things r getting a little crazy jaja. so sorry 4 the wait! ma friend was very busy with work and I got sick :( but thank u all 4 reading, commenting ext. ur all great fans. *hugs***


	28. Chapter 28 The Unspoken Past

There was nothing but pain and darkness.

They both felt it, the pain, the cries and the yells of the ones they had left behind.

Luna had fallen in to the darkness.

Peter had risen to the skies.

She had stopped midway in her path and looked back at her brother's hand.

Peter had closed his eyes in defeat knowing his ever hunting past would never allow his happiness in his eternal youth.

Instead of the cold winter wind the sky grew even darker into a storm.

At one point both Luna and Peter had agreed to try and then chaos befell them both.

Because if there is light there is also dark and lies never ever stay hidden in one's heart and mind.

Peter had stopped in a cliff where once he could have seen Skull Rock from a distance, no more was that possible. It was all a mess of smoke and destruction, what made it worse was the fact he could not sense his boys anymore. He didn't remember when it happened, but he found himself on his knees as pain had attacked his heart and too many thought overran his mind.

The pain reminded him of the time Hook had attacked him by telling him Wendy would leave him because he had nothing to offer, he had been a boy with nothing but a name. She had left him but for different reasons as he also had for not going to see her after long years had passed. She had taken his boys, but he had been happy they had found a home unlike him who had chosen to remain young and forever have fun.

"On your knees already Peter?" – The voice was dark, full of malicious intent. It was a voice that always pulled at Peter. – "Well, the fireworks were wonderful I do hope you enjoy the show."

"Why did you do it?" – He had to work hard to be able to speak and keep a level head,but the man didn't answer him. – "WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

"Isn't it obvious Peter? It was because you forgot just how mad and crazy I can be when I'm ignored," – the man walked closer to him but kept a distance – "Why are you so surprised?"

"It was me you wanted, it was me you were after, it was me you wanted revenge on. YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO KILL THEM! THE FIGHT WAS OURS NOT THEIRS!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE ENDED EVERYTHING SOONER!"

Peter turned to meet eye to eye with his nemesis, Alexander stood tall and proud in his pirate clothes, his black hair pulled back allowing Peter to see the cold hazel orbs of his eyes. They both glared at each other, each holding their tongue at the many things they had wished to yell. Thunder was heard in the background.

"You really are gone."

"Keep thinking I won't do worse things and you might just find your precious Luna swimming with the sirens again," - Alexis spat with venom, he knew what he wanted and also how to get it.

It happened so fast and on instinct that they were both surprised by their own actions. Peter had lunched himself towards Alexander, his dagger at hand, but Alexis had taken out his pistol just as fast and had fired. Peter had deflected it with his dagger and had taken a turn, keeping his distance from Alexis.

"You really think you can win, Pete?"

"Give me a reason I will lose," – Peter flew fast past Alexis to tried and kick him but Alexis blocked him.

"Because you already have," – Alexis tried punching Peter but he was too fast, flying was Peter's best defense and he managed to hold Alexis by his clothes pulling him up with all his strength. Alexis pointed the pistol towards Pete ready to pull the trigger, but Peter whose eyes had darkened, let go just as fast as he had pulled up.

In seconds, Peter who had gotten behind him had his dagger on Alexis's neck. His control was almost lost, he really wanted to kill him yet, why was he hesitating? Wasn't it enough Alexis had killed his boys, had destroyed both his secret hideouts and attacked his friends?

Peter could not kill Alexis and he knew it. It had been his weakness over the years and his one regret.

"PETER!" - He stopped and looked up to see Luna held by her brother.

"NEVER HESITATE," – Alexis yelled as he punched Peter in the stomach making him wince and fall to his knees, - "Or you lose everything." – He turned to Ben, – "what took you so long?"

"She fainted and I had to take the long way, the Indians are restless," - Ben said with no emotions.

"Let me go Ben!" – Luna yelled, angry.

"So you can go back to that things side? No."

"At this point he's more human than you!"

"Ouch, siblings hate and love relationship?" – Alexander said with a smirk. As he tried tying Peter with a rope Luna used all her strength to stomp Ben's foot and ran towards Alexis picking up Peter's dagger on the way, she swung it to Alexis but he dodged it and held her arm tight. – "A little wild aren't we?"

"Get away from him you disgusting piece of shit!" – Alexis looked at Luna and back at Peter who was trying to get up and smirked.

"That attitude makes you so adorable darling," – Alexis said kissing her, making Peter rage and kick him in the legs.

"IM GONNA KILL YOU!" – Luna raged as she tried to get to him but was held back by Peter.

"Calm down Luna, you need to get out of …" – But Peter stopped talking and felt everything stop around him as he stared at the pocket watch around Luna's neck.

"HE KILLED THEM!" – Luna yelled, out of control, trying to get passed Peter but he gestured to his tied hands.

"Cut the rope Luna!" – She noticed she still held his dagger and as fast as she could she cut the rope trying to keep her tears from blinding her. Once she finished Peter held her hand pulling her on a run. He couldn't fly his emotions were out of control. – "Come on," - they ran but Peter stopped, pulling Luna close to him to whisper to her. –"Listen to me, don't ever lose that watch, no matter what happens don't lose it."

"What?"

"It's mine and it's very important," – he glanced back. – "Hide it under your dress."

"Not so fast," – Ben had run towards them taking out a gun from his back pocket and had it aimed at Peter.

"I fucking dare you Benedict!" – Luna got in front of Peter. – "Why are you doing this you jerk?"

"I hate him I've always hated him," – Ben said calmly.

"You just met him the other day you idiot!"

"Youtrusted the wrong person darling," – Alexis said as he got up,relaxed as Peter pulled Luna back.

"Oh sure, who's the damn pirate shooting everyone on sight?"

"You will get hurt in the end Luna and you will have yourself to blame for it," – Alexis narrowed his eyes

"And what makes you so damn special Alexander? How could you understand Peter better than anyone?"

"I'm not surprised he never mentioned it."

"Mentioned what?"

"Alexis, shut your mouth," – Peter said with poison in his voice.

They looked at each other with burning glares, the anger was there in the corner of their eyes.

Alexis glanced at Luna. – "I was one of the Lost Boys."

Everything went quiet, only the wild winds made a sound.

"I was the first of the second generation, his second in command, his brother and his ally," - Alexis face darkened.

"You're lying."

"No darling, Peter did. But you are worse than me Luna." – she closed her eyes trying hard not to listen to him. Warning bells started to play in her head.

Peter eyes went wide as he sprinted towards Alexis – "DON'T."

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT, I'VE WAITED YEARS FOR THIS," – he said hitting Peter to the ground.

"Peter! ALEXANDER, STOP IT PLEASE!"

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO MADE HIM THIS WAY,LUNA?" – He looked so evil Luna backed away slowly, scared –"IT WAS YOU WHEN YOU LEFT HIM TO DIE THE NIGHT OF THE ACCIDENT."

Peter's brown eyes met Luna's blue ones, something was falling inside them and they knew they had lost something important.

**AN - and the truth slowly starts to come out *smiles* thanks again to all of u 4 reading, commenting and the favs u have no idea how much it means to me. *hugs* **


	29. Chapter 29 Fallen dreams

The wind cut her with the fierce of its cold temperature; the colors of the stormy sky were all shades of blue. Thunder could be heard from afar and sometimes the flash would light the sky.

It had been a while since Neverland had such wild weather; it was the reason Peter Pan had a tied seal on his emotions and heart.

It was something Alexander wanted to see ever since they had gone their different ways years ago, Peter's loss of control, the truth to surface, no longer in the dark even if he knew the cost of it himself.

Alexander watched both Luna and Peter's reactions; Peter was cracking under the pressure, his acting shattering slowly. But Luna had all but run away. Her blue eyes had too many emotions in them, confusion, anger, fear, surprise.

Peter's eyes only show pain.

"This is all a lie, it has to be," – Luna spoke carefully as if her words were glass ready to shatter.

"But of course you want to deny it," – Alexander's voice was low and dangerous, his eyes piercing Luna's. – "Yet isn't that what has hunted you so many nights?"

"Luna we can forget about all of this and go back home, to our own life. Just forget about this place, time here has stop forever, but ours is not supposed to," – Ben had spoken with care as he watched his older sister. His heart ached, but he had decided his fate long ago. – "Why linger with a shadow of a boy who never had a future?"

"Shut up." – Luna's tone was final, her head was full of thoughts and she was trying to connect it all. Ever since the night of the accident Ben had turned into the caring and overprotective brother she knew. Luna had thought it was out of his own guilt over not being with her when it happened, but there had always been something wrong about that night. It had broken her family apart, had send her parents away over the stress of watching their daughter at the brink of death. – "Benedict …. You were never in danger weren't you?"

Ben remained silent, but looked away to the wild ocean, his blue eyes unreadable.

"You weren't kidnapped by Alexis nor taken away to Neverland," – Luna could not remember how or when but she found herself next to her brother who still would not meet her eyes. – "Answer me!"

"No," – it was a simple answer but it had enough meaning to it to crush his sister's heart.

"No?" – Her voice trembled.

"I was trying to get you away from him, but you just continued getting pulled by him and I had no choice but to get him out of the picture one way or another. I wanted to save you and Alexander wanted Peter, so we made a deal."

"You made a deal on your own assumptions?! Peter has never done anything to me!"

"HE ALMOST GOT YOU KILLED," – Ben roared at her, finally meeting her face to face.

"It was an accident,Ben. No one was responsible for that!"

"You keep lying to yourself after all these years, sister?"

"I …all I saw was a light…" – Luna's mind had tried going back to that night but it was all too fuzzy and she had feared it. – "What makes you think Peter was responsible for all of this?" – She was pleading for mercy in her voice, but he would not give her any.

"Because I was there when it happened."

Luna slowly turned to Peter who was on his knees, defeated by more than words. Whose eyes never left hers. He had not uttered a single word nor moved a muscle. She could understand a little of the reason her hero seemed so weak and human. His hair had gotten loose and his golden curls danced with the wind.

"I was also there you know," – Alexis said getting her attention. – "I was one of the Lost Boys at the time."

"You killed your own comrades?" – Her voice felt empty, it still burned her to think of what he had done.

"I'd do it again if it would have gotten me these results."

Something about Alexis always made Luna think he was hiding something more than he would tell. As if she could not even believe him, even if he swore his words were true.

"You lie, why now when you had so many opportunities in the past?"

"We were a family once and yet I was tossed aside."

"That's not true."

Peter had spoken; it was full of conviction as he tried to get up slowly to face his former friend.

"We never did, you just wanted a reason to leave us. So you blamed it all on me when the opportunity came. I asked you to wait, to stay at my side, but you tossed our friendship aside for you ambitions."

"I did wait Peter or have you not noticed? I'm not the boy you saved once," – Alexander gestured to himself. – "I waited just enough to see you awake to your own suffering and curse."

Peter's eyes went wide as if something he had tried to understand had finally been explained. But just as fast as the emotion appeared it also went back into the darkness of his mind. Peter had too many things to balance at the moment and because of his failure he had lost too many lives already. He closed his eyes trying to calm down his heart.

"Peter?" – Luna tried to get close to Peter, but as he opened his eyes the piercing light brown color of his eyes pierced her soul. It stopped her, not letting her move. Something about his eyes always bothered her as if they were trying to tell her his secrets. – "Peter," – she took a deep breath. – "Tell me Alexis lies."

They were holding each other's stares, their hopes and their own break point. –"Tell me he was trying to get to me, that everything that's going on it's just some bad dream. Tell me the boys are alive! That they are waiting for us to go back." – Luna was not sure if she was crying out of anger, sadness or just out of tiredness but she never gave it much thought. – "Tell me a lie, Peter."

"I'm sorry, Luna." – He didn't have to say anything else. She understood the message in his words as he had told her in her bedroom before _"I never lie."_

"See, I told you he was useless. Now let me break this dream!" – Ben said taking out a sword and running towards Peter, but Luna who was standing between them push him away

"NO!"

"Get out of the way Luna!"

"I won't let you!" – She yelled angry, pushing Ben down, he was stronger than her even though he was younger, but she could hold her ground. – "Stop this!"

"I will when he dies!" – Ben eyes were dark. The always blue eyes that would mirror Luna's were gone. They were full of darkness, something had posses her brother. Suddenly something kicked Ben in the side, Luna look up to see Alexis glaring at Ben.

"I don't remember telling you to do that," – Alexis gave Luna a stare as he took out his pistol smiling at her. – "Your sister is just as bad as he is Ben. By the way darling, Peter almost got you killed back then." –The way Alexis spoke to her made Luna tremble with fear as he held her face firmly. – "Because both of you should have never met in the first place."

Luna felt something stir in her heart, it hurt her but she tried not to show her tears.

Alexis turned her so she would see Peter as pale as paper looking at her with pain in his face. Something was happening to him and she didn't know what was going on.

Luna felt paralyzed with fear.

"You are killing him and you don't even care." – Alexis whispered in her ear.

"No. I'm not, I would never." – Her voice sounded more like a dream that a real statement.

"He will soon be frozen just like his own heart."

Luna's heart skipped a beat when she heard the gunshot, but a silver glow surrounded her and protected her from the shot.

"Silver Bell!" – Peter tried toget to the pixie, but Alexis was quicker, knocking her down with a slap.

"I thought something was missing in this picture, come to die at you masters side Silver?"

"No!" – But Luna was held back by a hand on her arm, angry she turned and her eyes went as wide as they could. The boy looking back at her was Nick only his always warm eyes were cold. – "Nick?"

Silver Bell flew towards Luna trying to pull her away from Nick, but he would not let her go.

"Silver Bell?" – Luna felt confused at the pixie's reaction towards the boy, but Peter switched Luna with himself just in time to protect her from an arrow Nick threw out to harm her slashing, Peter instead.

"Nick, what are you doing?" – Luna yelled surprised, but as Nick tried to hit her again it was Silver Bell that protected them, unlashing a huge flash of silver light blinding them momentarily.

Peter held Luna and with all his energy he pulled them both towards the Cliff near them. For a moment Luna stared at Peter as she heard everything become silent, quiet, dead.

Peter looked pale and felt cold, Luna thought he looked like he was about to freeze. Scared that something would happen she hugged him.

Alexis feeling the change in the atmosphere, tried to see what was going on, all he got was a smug smile from Peter as he disappeared from sight. The ground around them had fallen and so did they.

They were falling fast, nothing stopping them this time and he had no more energy to spare or happy thoughts to fly with.

He was at his wits end and he was about to face it.

"I'm sorry," – his voice sounded broken. – "I'm so sorry for everything. I never meant to harm you I just wanted you to stay with me."

"Peter, fly! We will hit the water!" – Luna was panicking, her heartbeat out of control - "Peter!"

"Luna …Stay safe." – He gave her a smile as he slowly gave out.

"Peter! Peter wake up!" – But as Luna tried to wake him Silver Bell held her and with a flash she and Luna were gone, leaving Peter to fall into the cold ocean waters, frozen in eternal sleep.

Alexis watched everything from above, his hair a mess with the passing winds, the night upon him like a dark veil. He had to stop from yelling out swirls of profanities in front of his crew. He whispered to himself, but someone had heard him and that was all he needed at the moment as he looked at the fairy near the woods fly away.

**AN - I'm so sorry 4 the wait I had so many things going on that the little bit I had to write to finish was in a stop. I made this chap a little longer as an apology. I thank u all 4 the support ur all wonderful fans *hugs* the story has for the moment 6 more chaps till the ending *unless the chaps r too long and so I push it for another page* also some changes at the last chaps that I had to work on had me a little stuck but its all fine now. thank u again I appreciate ur patience on the wait. **


	30. Chapter 30

Peter.

It was the name she kept repeating in her head.

The name of the person she was leaving behind.

As she took her last glimpse of him Luna saw the despair in his eyes.

The warm brown had turned cold and unmoving.

As she disappeared in a mixture of pixie dust she saw the one thing Neverland had yet to see.

The boy that never grows up, had lost his will to live.

Peter Pan had fallen.

Luna could not recall how she had return alive, all she knew was that she could not stop walking as hurt and bruised as she was. Silver Bell had brought her back to her home near the woods were she had been kissed by Alexis and had also found the pocket watch. Her head was full of thoughts and she didn't know which one to pick and analyze first. Luna was too tired of everything, but most of all the pain in her heart had her in constant tears.

Her last sight of Peter had destroyed her. It was not for the first time she had known that even against her wishes parting with Peter would be difficult. But she never thought she would lose him the way she did. Her chest hurt, breathing was difficult and she was disoriented. Luna was not sure what she was going back to, it was an empty home were even the one person she thought she knew best was a total stranger.

Luna felt her energy leave her as she fell on the November grass. Her eyes felt hazy, she was drifting away and yet with all the strength she could muster she held Peter's pocket watch in her hand as if it were her own heart. She wanted to remember, wanted to know what had happened in the past with Alexander, with Peter, with her brother. She should recall it and yet something was stopping her and she was starting to think it was her own fear.

Silence greeted her as darkness slowly covered her. She tried her best, but she knew that no matter how hard she tried calling Peter would never appear. Yet she felt the cold around her as it started to snow and sleep claim her.

A voice called her name,it was asking something of her but she had no strength to answer.

It sounded like a young boy, the voice felt familiar from a very far away dream.

_"Luna you want to try?"_

_"I can't do that."_

_"Don't worry. I'll be right next to you so you will never fall."_

_"You promise?"_

_"Yes, if something happens then I'll take the fall for you."_

Luna's heart ached, of course she would recognize the voice, it had been Peter's, a much younger Peter. But until now she had never had that memory so she started to wonder if something was causing it to return to her.

_"Just believe Luna." _

Luna opened her eyes in shock, her heart drumming in her chest, she felt sick and scared. It had been Alexander's voice, a young Alexis. Now it seemed her brain was playing tricks, she was not even 100 % sure she had even met Peter in the past let alone Alexis who she hated with a special passion.

Luna suddenly noticed she was not in the forest nor her house, moving a little she saw it was in an unknown room and she was not alone. Green eyes stared at her with no emotion to read on them.

"I'm glad you finally woke up." – Luna took a moment to take in her visitor, she was a tall girl with dark green eyes, and she looked like the serious 'down to business' type. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt with jeans and high boots, her hair was completely hidden under her hat. – "Aren't you going to talk?"

Luna remained silent; she had no wish to talk about anything especially to a stranger.

"I get you feel like shit, but this isn't the moment to let your guard down or go into depression, Luna." – The girl's voice was rough, but Luna still would not talk back. She started thinking that that was the part where she would usually answer with sarcasm or just bitch back at the person. But that part of Luna was gone.

"You really lost your shit."

"Leave me alone, just please leave me alone."

"You've been out for almost a day, Luna."

"Don't care," – she would not even look at the girl as she got up to walk away.

"He is not dead," – Luna gave no respond, but listened carefully. – "You heard me? Peter is not dead yet." – The girl threw her something, making Luna's eyes open wide. – "You can save him. You can bring him back, so get up and build your courage."

Luna held the knife Peter had given her close to waited after the girl had left, her hand shaking. She threw away the bed sheets and stood up. She looked around, finding some change of clothes she took them and moved to the window not caring about how she was getting down, but she was possessed by a rush of emotions.

Once she had gotten on the ground safe she looked around trying to think were she was. She was near the street where she lived and that got her a little confused. What had happen while she was out of it? She then remembered she had been with Silver Bell when she had separated from Peter. Hoping for the better she ran to her house seeking clues in any way.

For a place she had lived in most of her life her house felt as empty as her heart. She had walked to her room just to lie on her bed holding the copy of the Peter Pan book Peter had given her, those days seemed far away, like a very old dream. She held the book close to her hugging it as tears started to fall.

_"I'm Peter, Peter Pan."_

Luna got up slowly from the bed as something stirred in her heart and head. There had been something about Peter ever since he told her who he was. She took the pocket watch and stared at it as if the frozen item would actually move on her will.

"Frozen," – Luna whispered taking in the true meaning of it. – "Who was the one frozen, who's heart was never at reach? Was it a symbol of us after all?"

"Guess you finally got the point of all this, well somewhat."

Luna jumped, dropping the book; she got up as she saw the girl who had found her in the woods.

"How did you…

"Find you? Well it was not that hard to think where you were going. Also it is the only place where you could go." – The girl looked around the room then laid her eyes back to Luna. –"This place is not safe, we should leave."

"Who died and made you the boss?" – The girl let an eyebrow up in surprise at Luna's remark, but it was Luna the one most surprised, she had said it without even thinking about it.

"Someone seems to have gotten her spirit back," – the girl smiled. – "Good, you'll need it."

"For what?"

"Don't you want to save Peter?"

"How do you know who I am? Better yet, how the hell do you know about what happened?"

"You don't remember me, Luna?"

"Should I?"

"I guess it was long ago and you did get your memories locked away," – the girl murmured more to herself than to Luna.

"What do you mean my memories were locked?" – Luna all but yelled at her. – "It was Alexis, wasn't it?!"

"That was your dear brother's doing actually," – at the girl's reply Luna stood silently confused. – "Don't act so shocked, honey, your brother has been playing you since day one of the accident."

"Where's your proof?"

"I understand why you would think Alexis had something to do with turning your brother against you and Peter, but it was the other way around actually," – the girl walked around the room feeling the silence as a way to continue. – "Benedict hates Peter just for the simple reason that because of his meddling in this world you almost died and caused a rupture in the family."

"Alexander…

"Alexis'sproblem with Peter is about betrayal."

"Why do you call him Alexis? Everyone just seemed to call him Alexander you talk about him as if you knew him well," – Luna took out Peter's knife, she was getting a bad vibe about the girl.

"Cindy was not kidding about your keen sense."

"You know Cindilu?" – Luna asked surprised.

"Of course I know her; I'm the one that send her to Alexis in the first place."

"You're a Pirate!" – Luna yelled with hate.

"Maybe."

"Stop playing games, you fiend, and tell me the truth! Who the hell are you?"

The girl took away her hat letting down her long flaming orange like hair and with a smile answered Luna.

"First of all, not my fault I was raised by a pirate and second of all I haven't done anything to you so don't just hate with no reason," – she looked proud of herself. - "You can call me Max."

"Max?" – There was something about the name that rang a bell on Luna's head.– "Wait, you were raised by a pirate?" – But Luna was silent when she heard a knock on the front door.

"Yes and he just arrived. Let's go, you need to meet him."

"Meet who exactly?" – But Max never got to answer her when someone appeared in the doorway with a very strange attire and a simple smile.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Miss Luna. I'm Mr. Smee."

**AN sorrrrryyyy D: I know its a little late but the problem ws my editor and friend had college work and it got in the way we r trying to make a plan to work this out jajaja but I thank u all for ur patience and for reading, commenting ext u all make it worth it to keep on writing *hugs* I do hope u all enjoy this chap and also Max its a character that belongs to a good fan of the story FlamingFerna12 :) **

**again sorry and thank u 2 all the new fans and readers never thought this fanfic would be liked at all so really thank u :)**


	31. Chapter 31

Luna was too confuse and shocked to say a word as she stood in the middle of her room looking at what should had been a fiction character and worse a character in the enemy side. Max who was calm and just looking around the house didn't seem to care much of what was going on but the tension on Luna got to her.

"Luna, you still with us? – But Luna's reaction was to take out Peter's dagger in defense, Smee didn't even blink and Max just rolled her eyes – "Really Luna against a pirate?

"That belongs to Peter does it not? – Smee's voice was calm and understanding as he looked at Luna's weapon

"Yeah bet you recall something like this"

"You may relax Luna I'm not here on any mischief I'm just here to help you" – Luna looked at him in disbelieve

"Help me you? What's next Alexis saying his Hook! – Luna almost yelled her words

"Not so far off the truth" – Max whispered to herself but Smee glared at her and Luna's eyes went wide opened – "…oops you weren't supposed to hear that…" – she gave Smee a worry smile.

"WHAT!

"The point I want to get to Luna is that you are not save here we need you to come with us. It is also for your own good that you start and work on getting those block memories back"

"Who do you even know about that, why would you help me!? And whats that bullshit about Alexis!"

"I can't tell you everything here it's too dangerous"

"More than been along with pirates!?

"You didn't seem to care when it was Cindilu or Alexis" – Max snap back

"That was just …how do you even know about that! – But Max only smiled at her

"Luna …where did you get that? – Smee's eyes were locked on Luna's pocket watch she had around her neck.

"Long story" – was her only answer

"Do you know what it is?

"It's Peter's"

"My lady you have in your hands Peter's timeline"

"Timeline?

"There is more than one reason Peter is the way he is now, but that clock is the reason he can't neither age in this world nor go back to his own true form"

"But you don't grow old in Neverland"

"He never got to tell you why he looks like a teenager" – it was a statement and not a question from Smee. His eyes for a moment looked sad.

"He said he lost track of time in this world or something but I never believed him, he didn't tell me lots of things and now I may never know them" – Luna's heart hurt at her words as she thought back at how she had left Peter fall into the cold waters. – "I just found out Alexis was a lost boy"

"Was?

"Well I think you forgot the part he is the bad guy out for revenge because Peter apparently betrayed him or something"

"Luna …" – Smee stone blue eyes look at Luna – "He IS a lost boy"

It took Luna a while to understand the mining of his words and it was like her word crashed down but before she could asking what she feared a silver light passed her, flying around her was Silver Bell. Luna tried to get the pixie but she went out of the room blasting the darkness in the house with her light. Luna ran after her with only one word from the pixie whispered in her head.

_"Danger"_

Luna heard Max calling her to go back but Luna trusted Silver Bell more than her and she was hopping Silver Bell could lead her back to Peter and Neverland.

The sky was already darkening as she entered the forest once again as she continued to follow her stopping when the pixie flew around looking confuse when they came across a shadow. Luna felt herself panic a little as she tried to understand what she was looking at.

It was Peter standing in front of her smiling and alive. But Luna was shaking, Silver Bell was hysterical and she knew why. Peter's eyes were cold and darker as he stared at Luna; he was sending a wave of bad emotions that was making Luna's skin crawl.

"You're not Peter" – Luna whisper as she remember the same had happened with Nick when she thought he had survived the explosion set by Alexis

"Come here Luna, come to me" – the boy whispered but Luna turned away running

"Silver Bell hellllppp! - she called to her only ally

"Stay here Luna stay with me" - the voice echo over the forest but before Luna could get any further away she was hold down by Peter. There was nothing of him left for Luna to recognize from her Peter. He looked so evil she had hoped it was a bad dream.

"Let me go! – she said trying to push him away but he was holding her down with all of his strength.

"Come with me Luna lets go together" – something was crawling around them it look like black dust but Luna held the pocket watch holding it as it would save her.

"YOU ARE NOT PETER PAN" she took out the dagger her hand shaking as she tried to cut him but he held down her hand slowly his face getting closer to Luna's as if he was going to kiss her

"Am I not in your heart?" – He whispered at her ear

"SILVER BELL!

As the black dust was taking over Luna's body a flash of silver light blasted it away colliding with each other making a huge wind. Luna took the chance to try and move away facing the other Peter who looked angry. She felt tears fall from her eyes as she took a deep breath holding the dagger.

"Only Peter has my heart" – she said striking him down. - "and you are not him"

Everything went down as a flash of gold light cover them both and then Luna fell in to darkness and for a moment she thought she heard Peter's screams of agony.

**AN - sorry 4 the late chap too many things happening in the last weeks but I hope this chap makes up 4 it :( as always thank u all 4 the support ur great fans *hugs* so any fav part of the story till now? **


End file.
